Wrong Desires
by SkylarWhite
Summary: At the young of age of 24 Mary-Alice Brandon is the new English teacher at Forks. Before her first class she is warned about a certain student. Isabella Swan, the town's outkast. But the more time passes the more Alice learns about this students unfortunate past and possible future
1. Chapter 1

Alright, have I got everything?

Purse, house keys, lessons plans, phone…where's my phone!

In my coat pocket… 'God calm down Alice' I mentally scold myself. I double check my bag again, just to give myself comfort. I'm aware everything is in there but my mind is so fried right now. Not to mention I'm a jumble of emotions.

Happy, excitement, nervousness, scared and angry.

I can't pick one to just flow with so I'm a mixture of all of them. I don't know whether to smile and laugh, jump around with glee, bite my nails till they bleed, hide in my bed with the covers tucked to my chin or growl and shout, so yeah I'm mentally mushed.

I'm happy because today school starts, my first day as a teacher begins. An official teacher! Not a TA. Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy being a TA…slightly. It's just you can't officially call yourself a teacher when all you do is follow around the actual teacher and organize all the crap they couldn't be bothered to do themselves and 'assist' them in their lessons.

If you're a TA and your experience is better than what mine was then Yay for you. I had to follow a very old cynical Miss Marple wannabe that smelt of parsnips, she bossed me around and constantly preached like a nun.

I quit after two weeks.

Anyway, I'm officially a teacher, teaching English. This brings me to my second emotion.

Excitement. I get my own classroom with my name on the door, a name plaque on my desk, I decide what we do in the lessons, I assign homework, give out detentions; call out names of MY students on the register.

This brings me to my third emotion. Nervousness.

Questions are buzzing through my head. 'Will they like me? Will they listen to me? Will they take advantage of me because I'm new?' I remember being in high school and we locked the new teacher out of the classroom and watched The Breakfast Club instead and as soon as the bell rang we all scattered out of there. We never met the new teacher; we assumed they got let off. Being scared also ties in with this.

It's the first day back after the summer and I will be teaching the Seniors along with Juniors. The Juniors are all on the same page as me, the Newbie's. So I reckon that class will run smoothly. It's the Seniors I'm slightly apprehensive about. They will already be comfortable in the life of school, already aware of how the dynamics run. Plus it's the last stage for them before they go on to be a free adult in the Big Wide World. Some of them will be sure of themselves and will be confident. I won't have a clue on how to react to them. At least with the Juniors I can learn along with them on who they are going to become. So yeah, I'm pretty scared.

People might think it's quite pathetic to want acceptance from a bunch of teenagers but I can't help if like the thought of them wanting to turn to me for help and guidance.

Rose agrees with me on this.

Oh, which brings me to my last emotion.

Anger.

My beloved Porsche 911has been taken away from me by my husband. Apparently the meeting he HAD to go to would turn out much better if he had my car. It annoyed me that he showed no support or excitement over my first day. Plus he didn't even ask to borrow my car nor did he say goodbye or good luck.

I love Michael but his views on life are horrid. Even though its just a meeting with one of the manager's at one of the many stores he owns in Forks, he believes going in my pricey car will send a message to what he calls 'Hobo's' that work there.

He really needs to learn that there are people out there that don't give a damn about the 'finer things in life'

I'm one of them; my car is the only flashy thing I own. It was a gift from my parents to say congratulations for getting the teaching position. And I love the yellow machine like it's my baby. So being without a car means I had to hook Rosalie in for a ride. Which mean's she wasn't best pleased about having to get up early on her day off to drive me school. She believes waking up early is an honest hazard to her health. In other words, she's lazy.

"Cynthia! Are you ready? Rose will be here any minute!" a faint squeal rings upstairs followed by pounding footsteps as she bounces down the stairs. She is fixed with a huge smile, unlike me she was only one emotion. Excitement.

It's her first day as a Junior at Fork's high and unlike many teenagers, she cannot wait to start school. And oddly, she loves the idea of me teaching at the same school.

Wearing denim jeans, purple Nike high tops and her prized Justin Bieber 'Believe' hooded sweatshirt. Her black naturally waved hair is scrunched up in a messy bun. Finishing off with a black and purple patterned Justin Bieber messenger bag. As you've guessed, she loves the Bieb and isn't afraid to show her 'Bieber fever'. And if you want to make the mistake of insulting him in front of her then go right ahead. I'm still paying for the damages to my wardrobe by trying to get the offensive neon pink dye out of all of my white's. Lesson well and truly taught.

Me, I'm dressed with a mix of professional/casual. A deep purple shirt with a v-neck, my dark denim skinny jeans, deep purple heels to help with my height. I don't know why, but for some reason I was the only member in my family cursed with being short. 4.8. If I don't wear heels then my little sister would tower over me. Anyway to top off my outfit, I'm wearing my favoured black fitted blazer with leather elbows. I tried to tame my usually spiked raven hair yet the ends continue to defy the gel and poke out regardless.

I debate to double check everything but its cut short as Rosalie making her presence known to the entire neighbourhood by sounding the horn of her car repeatedly.

Cynthia is already sprinting for the door before I could even ask if she is ready. As I'm locking the door, Cynthia screams "SHOTGUN" at the top of her lungs.

"Damn it" I mutter as I watch her climb into the front seat with Rose.

Not happy with the situation, I show it by slamming the door after I get in.

"Hey! Don't take it out on my baby just because you forgot the rules" Rose tells me off.

"Well the rules are stupid. It's my first day teaching so excuse me for not looking forward to climbing out the back of the car while my baby sister gets out of the front of the student body. In full view of the student body might I add" I huff

"I could make it worse by putting the child locks on, which means Cynthia has to let you out"

The pair don't miss the flash of horror on my face and burst into laughter.

"Just drive" I growl not happy with the sympathy I'm NOT getting.

As we drive, I take the time to calm my nerves while Cynth happily expresses her glee to Rose, chatting about what could happen, the cliques and drooling over all the 'Hot senior boys'. I have zero worries for her, she'll settle right in and everyone will love her. Her laid back attitude over people is refreshing. So if someone wants to be her friend, no matter who they are, she'll accept. Well within reason. Like all my family we detest bigoted people, racists, homophobes, sexists ECT. If they fall in them categories she'll tell them where to go. We was brought up to believe that everyone should be treated equally and fairly, regardless of their age, gender, race, sexuality. Both our parents we're lawyers before they retired. The best. So I guess it helps to be open-minded in that field of work.

"**BABY, BABY, BABY OH!"** Justin Bieber booms through the cars speakers at an offensive level causing me Rose to swerve the car violently and me to scream and grip the door handle in fear.

"JESUS CYNTHIA! Turn it down!" Rose screams. Cynthia giggles and lowers the volume.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm excited I can't help it. The Prince helps me mellow" she giggles.

"Yeah well I like my eardrums not to bleed and unfortunately 'The Prince' causes that" I wince at Rose's words and she flinches when she realises the error she's just made.

"You know Rosalie, this is such a lovely colour you have on your car, I'd hate for it to change to a brighter colour, lets say orange, you love the colour orange right?" she replies coldly.

Rose's face drains of colour at the threat. Even though Rose can make a grown man cry and literally wet himself with her glares alone. Any threat involving her car can push her to fall to her knees, especially from Cynthia. Plus the colour orange, she despises, she even refuses to eat the fruit orange. Why? I have no clue.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking of Alice, she's already nervous and dreading today, I just didn't want to draw anymore attention to her and blasting 'The Prince' wont help that"

I have to bite my lip to stop the giggled from escaping. Its rare to see Rose 'The Ice-Queen' panic. Cynth seems to buy her excuse and shuts the CD off.

"So…Cynthia seems ready for today, what about you? You ready to fill the young minds with great knowledge?"

"I honestly can't decide, I'm scared they won't like me and I'll end up a handicapped water buffalo in the middle of a lion's den"

"C'mon big sis, they'll love you. You're a Brandon, everyone loves the Brandon's, your great, perfect even apart from your dislike of 'The Prince'"

For some reason I don't exactly gain any comfort from that.

"Al. You've always wanted to teach, don't let this minor issue ruin you. They will like you, sure some of them will take a crack at you that's normal teenage behaviour but some will also treat you like glass, afraid of what to say to you and how YOU will react to them. Set the pedestal. Show them your in charge. It's your classroom, your domain, not their's. Be firm but not enough so they fear you and react. Be soft but not too soft or they'll take advantage and walk all over you. Trust me, teenagers appreciate a strong hand to show them the rights and wrongs, you just have to create the right balance. Majority of teachers these days are asses and speak down to students. They'll like that your friendly"

"Wow Rose, those classes are defiantly worth every cent. Thank you" I squeeze her shoulder.

Rose and I met on our first week in college. She was and still is studying to become a therapist for teenagers. From what she told me, she didn't have the best childhood. Her parent we're never careerists and we're hardly home, meaning Rose grew up with numerous minders. And when they we're home all they did was constantly fight and neglect her. She longed for attention yet they never received it. Even when she was horrifically attacked by her teenage boyfriend as his friends, they showed no concern. So she made a promise to herself that when she was older she would dedicate her life helping children with ANY problem, no matter how big or small.

We eventually arrive at the school. It isn't a big school like I imagined, I shouldn't really be surprised. Fork's is a very small populated town.

"I'm going to sign in. Bye guys" Cynth quickly leans back and kisses my cheek then Rose's and bolts from the car. We both laugh at her eagerness and watch as she see her join a group of kids entering the school. Already locked in conversation as if they known each other for years.

"Is my little girl ready for big school? Do you have your lunch money?" Rose jokes in a motherly tone.

"Yes Mom and I wont talk to strangers nor will I accept any candy if they offer"

"You couldn't anyway. Isn't that classed as charity, Newt wouldn't be impressed" she scowls.

"Rose please don't 'Mike bash' right now, I have more pressing matters"

Rose's dislike towards my husband doesn't shock me, whenever she can she will beat his name into the dirt. Yes he can be a butt, but he's my husband and I love him,

"I know, I know. I'm just pissed he wasn't here for you today" she replies sighing.

"It's okay, he had a meeting and he needed my car…"

"A meeting he COULD of easily postponed and your car he NEEDED to rub in people's faces"

"Rose" I growl, irritation slowly building in my chest.

"Alright, I'll quit" she holds her hands up in mock surrender. I grab my bag and kiss her cheek. "Wish me luck" I say as I climb out.

"Good luck" she beeps the horn and speeds out of the parking lot, gaining a lot of student's eyes. Great

Well, Fork's High…here I come.


	2. Chapter 2 Arrangement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, If i did...i would kidnap Alice and maybe share her :p **

**A/N= This is my first time on Fanfiction, so i'm not too sure on how it all works. If someone would help i'd love them for ever and feed you plenty of cookies. Also thank you for the reviews! I was all 'Wooo! First review! 33' anyway here we go**

Before I begin my first class, I've been told to speak to the Principle first. I've ten minutes before it starts so he better not make me late. That won't make the best first impression will it, heading into class and all my students are already there waiting for ME. That will be embarrassing AND I've got the seniors first.

I've gotta say his secretaries office is bland, very bland. The paint work is a dull grey with zero pictures to decorate the place. Just a corkboard filled with numerous newsletters regarding safe sex and random post-it notes with scribbles.

And they wonder why teenagers are so damn moody and depressed? I would be having to come to a place like this everyday…I just acknowledged that I will be. Well, I've also just decided that my classroom will not be void of colour.

Urgh the Principle is going to make me late./

I sit idly trying my best to avoid the clock facing me from across the room cause for some reason every time I glance at it, the minutes turn to seconds. Isn't it supposed to do the oppostie? Like slow down when you clock watch?

Nine minutes till class and no sign of them. The clock calls to me with it's damn ticking, suddenly my nails become a sudden interest and I begin picking them.

I chance the clock…seven minutes left, what the fu!

On the sixth minute the Principle's office door flings open and two men charge out with haste. I catch the word '**SECURITY' **on the back of their coats as they rush out into the corridor. They must desperately be needed to haul out of here at that speed. I turn myself to the door and see the Principle standing in his doorway with a solemn expression as he shakes his head, his eyes on the corridor where the guards just left.

He's slightly overweight with a beer gut but no overly where the buttons of his shirt are being strained. With blonde curly hair neatly slicked back and a clean shaven face. His suit is a nice charcoal attire with a deep green silk tie to finish. He notices me sat near his door and flashes me a calming smile.

"Mrs Brandon, please come in" he has a deep southern accent, more cowboy than hillbilly. He sides step with his arm outstretched and closes the door after I enter. His office is a vast change to his secretaries. It's much more cosier, the walls are a slight deep brown which blends well with the cream carpet and matches the mahogany desk set in the middle of the room. Apart from the paperwork and open files, it seems very tidy and organised.

His walls are filled with numerous pictures of the school. Sports teams celebrating victories, a photo of the school building in birds eye view, him shaking hands with some important people.

Trophies are held up on shelves. But one picture catches my eye, on the wall behind his seat is a photo of him in a Marine uniform and below the photo is a Purple Heart in it's own separate frame, sat in a red silk cushion.

'**Colonel Jasper Whitlock. Special Forces M.A.N.I.A.C.S'**

I wonder how became a principle from a job like that?

"Please take a seat" he politely pulls out my seat and waits for me to get settled in mine before he seats himself in his leather chair. A gentleman.

"I must apologize for the delay, I understand your first lesson begins shortly so I won't keep you and longer than I already have. I've been looking at the registers for your classes, you'll be teaching both the Juniors and the Seniors, correct?"

'Oh Christ. Please don't tell me there's a problem before I've even started' I just nod my head slowly.

"Okay, well the reason I asked you to come here was because of a slight issue and it regards your Senior class"'Great…that's just…great. PERFECT!'

"I wanted to get to you before any of the rumours do. In your Senior class you'll have a student. Isabella Swan. She's…a complex character, with a very well know personality throughout Forks. I'm sure you've heard "

I shake my head, I'm not one to listen to town gossip, especially a small one. Even though me and my family have lived in Forks all our lives, this 'Isabella Swan' is news to me. I'm just hoping she's not going to be difficult.

"I steer away from gossip so your going to have to fill in the blanks"

Mr Hale actually seemed taken aback at me not knowing anything about this girl, is she some sort of town celebrity or something?

"Let's just say she's well known to the police force for her actions, many of the students here tend to avoid her…also majority of the teachers. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable around her because of what you might hear. I have no doubt that the kids will try to fill your head with stories about her, just ignore what they say if they do. Most of it could be true. It can also be fabricated"

My body fills with a sense of unease over this Isabella. I'm a teacher not a guard/carer.

He must of picked up on my discomfort as he offered me another calming smile.

"She shouldn't cause you any problems, unless you give her reason to. The fact that your new is in your favour but please don't be too concerned before you've even met her, I've dealt with her numerous times and she hasn't done anything to me personally. More than likely she will just sit in her seat and be quiet. Don't take offence if she refuses to do the work you set, she's known to slack which is frustrating as she is indeed very smart. But nevertheless if she does sit there, do not pester her. Teachers in the past have made that mistake" his eyebrows furrow as he seems to remember some of those mistakes.

"So I just let her slack and she gets away with it? How is that acceptable?"

I may not know of this 'Isabella Swan' but if she thinks she can just laze about in MY lesson, she is seriously mistaken.

"I know it's not but we would rather avoid any situations.. All I ask of you today is if she chooses not to do any of the work you set, let her. Then at lunch you can speak to other members of the faculty that have dealt with her before. Then after you hear what they have to say then you can make your own decision"

I'm not happy with this ridiculous arrangement but the slight pleading look on his face make me falter.

"Fine, I will do as you ask, I don't agree with it though. At all. Thank you Mr Whitlock" I huff grabbing my things.

"I'd be shocked if you did agree happily, by the way call me Jasper, no need for formalities. Oh and welcome to Forks High" he stands and shakes my hand gently.

"Thank you Mr Whi- I mean Jasper"

Right time for class.


	3. Chapter 3 Time for class

I'm two minutes late for my first class which isn't so bad, I probably would have been on time if this school wasn't such a frigging Labyrinth, it seems so much smaller outside.

Arriving at my door(MY door which has my name engraved on the metallic slab just below the handle!) I take a moment just to get myself together.

'Firm yet gentle, friendly but not a pushover' I can do this, I can do this.

I can hear the Seniors muttering among themselves behind the door. They don't sound like a pack of hyena so that's a good start I guess. 'So far so good…_**stop talking to yourself and walk in!'**_

And that I do. Any students that we're stood around all rushed to their seats as I shut the door with pure silence following. That's a little unnerving but I'm showing no fear as I set my things down on my desk. Shrugging off my blazer, draping it over the back of my leather office chair, I move to the front and lean back against my desk, arms folded against my chest. Showing dominance.

The class is still silent and all eyes of the students are fixed on me awaiting my instructions. But I'm taking the opportunity to inspect them. Searching for this 'Swan' girl especially. Thorough out the mix, a few stick out more. For example a bright blonde cheerleader with her hands all over a huge built black haired jock with a letterman's jacket. She doesn't need to tell me that he's her boyfriend, I can easily tell that with the possessive manhandling, he however doesn't seem exactly thrilled with the overbearing attention.

Two, I know shouldn't call them that. Geeky boy and girl with very friendly welcoming smiles. How are they geeks you ask? Well the boy has a t-shirt with a saying 'Imma Geek, kiss my cheeks' with Space Invader's and Pac man characters surrounding it. The girls has Justice League heroes all over hers and her bag has MARVEL on it. I'm not a geek but Rose's fiancée Emmett is to blame for that knowledge crammed into my brain.

The rest of the class are pretty much average, all the guys have a gross, shameless attempts at flirtatious crooked smiles plastered on their faces. Except the Jock and the Geek, the Jock is trying his best to ignore Barbie's 'affections' and Geeky still has his genuine smile.

Among them though, not one calls out to me a Swan. I think because of morbid curiosity it upsets me that she's decided to skip my class.

Alright enough investigating, lets get down to business.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mrs Brandon and I'm your new English teacher as you've probably already guessed. Before we start I want you to all be aware that while your in my classroom you are on my time. You will listen and do as I tell you. I expect your full attention while I'm speaking as I don't repeat myself. Just because I'm new here doesn't give you the right to act as if you're the boss, mess with me…I promise you, you will regret it. If you don't believe me, just ask my little sister, she attends here and will happily fill you in on the details on stories of my revenge"

They all chuckle when I explain that last part, cute they think I'm over exaggerating . I think I should tell one day about how I tinted Edward's hair gel with white hair dye just cause he deleted my True Blood recordings on TV.

"That aside if you follow my rules you will come to learn that I'm pretty laid-back. For example, whilst doing your work you can talk amongst yourselves, if you fail to finish what I've set for you…well you've only got yourself to blame. What else?…phone's and Ipods. If you want to listen to your music that's fine as long as you do your work. But I won't allow music to be played out loud on speakers, I don't know about you guys but I detest Rap and anything similar…"A guy in the middle row dressed raises his hand."Yes Mr…"

"Tyler Crowley. What music do you like Mrs Brandon?"

Before I could respond, a knock at the interrupts me, I blanch for a second and realise that they are waiting on me.

"Come in"

The door opens up and one of the security guards that I seen from before enters my classroom. Behind him I can see the other guard speaking quite heatedly to a hooded figure, who has a pair of handcuffs attached to their wrists.

"Sorry for interrupting and the delay Mrs Brandon" from the name tag sewn onto his jacket. I see his name is Elezar. From his appearance and name, he doesn't seem the type to be in security, with his messy brown hair and slightly fashioned chin stubble. He suits being in a band with his Russell Brand-ish style. The other guard nudges the figure into my class, with slight aggression. His name is . He suit's the security type more. While Elezar is quite slim but with a friendly vibe, Demitiri is slightly larger with a permanent scowl, his vibe is an obvious love of power.

His eyes are kept firmly on the hooded figure with a pure disgusted expression.

Even though this person is facing to the side, from the unease that has befallen the rest of my students, it give's me the answer to who this person is.

It's time to meet the famous Isabella Swan.

**A/N:Oooooh Bella is here! i know it's short but i'm saving it for the next chapter. Btw i will update as much as i can, so it'd be like every few days. Also i'm not going to be the type that publishes a story and never finishes it. Or disappears for months without any updates. If you have any questions then PM me :) also picture Demetri to be slightly muscled not to the extent of Emmett but a little bigger than the movies. What else?...Alice's hair is like the first movie but as the story goes on the more it will be styled into her hair in Eclipse. Erm...yeah. Love you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the 'Star' of Forks

**A/N: Don't own Twilight (sniffles) Thank you for all the follows and reveiws :D Erm one review mentioned about Alice not taking Mike's car instead of catching a ride with Rose, well Mike as you assumed is going to a butt so you will learn he doesn't like people touching his things, also about Bella being in cuffs, i don't know how American schools work so sorry if it's not exact but the reason for Bella being restrained will be explained, she pretty much has rules bent for her but like i said it will be explained. And Alice getting lost in school? lets just say she had the interview outta school or something, i dunno. Well i best shuddup and get on with it xx love ya dudettes xx**

I couldn't see her face as it was hidden by her long, chestnut brown wavy locks falling out from beneath her hood. Her outfit is very dark, black skinny jeans with tears at her knees. The jeans are that tight they are like a second skin to her. I can easily notice how long and toned her legs are by the snug fit. That's unfair, a teenager having better legs than me hmph. Her upper half is covered with a long grey tank top that is clinging to her body as it trailed down to her thighs. Again easily noticeable toned stomach, abs can be seen as she breathes. The deep grey top helps make them stand out. Again unfair. I have a pretty decent body, i mean i work out...sometimes but with my small petite frame it isn't a mus. Either Isabella must work out or she's blessed.

The leather jacket she's wearing is old and beaten with numerous scuff marks. It's a slightly larger fit, presumably a man's size but it finishes nicely with the worn leather biker boots she's impatiently kicking against the floor. Badass style to blend with her badass behaviour.

The guard Demetri nudges her forward again but with more force than previously, I can see she's easily irritated with his actions as her fists clench tightly every time he steps near her.

My curiosity is starting to get the better of me; I really want her hood off and be able to put a face to her name.

Elezar nods his head to his partner and he begins unlocking her cuffs. The frown on his face is going to give him killer wrinkles if he doesn't stop. He's acting as if just touching Isabella is literally burning his skin.

"Bella…Mrs Brandon is your new english teacher and she's just started today. So be nice for her first lesson…please" he tried to make it sound like an order but it came out slightly pleading. I didn't miss the slight snort come from her at the request. So i was exactly thrilled with her being her. The fact that she's snorting at something that should be natural, i mean being nice is a natural response to someone you just met, isn't it? or is that just me?

Demetri places his cuffs back onto his belt, keeping his eyes firmly on the know free Isabella. She doesn't make a move from her postion but is massaging her wrists, there is a slight red imprint on her skin from the cuffs, i didn't seem to be bad enough to hiss at the slightest touch but it seemed irritable. She shows her annoyance happily by snatching her messenger bag out of Demetri's hands quiet snappy.

"Demetri…" her voice is husky yet feminine. The coldness of her tone though sends shivers down her spine. Like she has some soft of vocal mind control, she has everyone hanging on her every word. And shamefully, so am I.

"You and your…wife are into S&M, I'm fully aware, don't deny it. But next time you slap cuffs on me, remember to leave room so my blood can circulate. I'm not into submission; your wife may be your pet. But I'm no-one's bitch, so the next time you do it, I will break your jaw, I've done it once, I'll do it again" she says nothing else and walks over to her seat.

'I can't believe what's just come out of her mouth! Why am I the only one picking my mouth up off the ground? Oh yeah, everyone's used to it'

Elezar quickly pushes a very angry Demetri out of my class before he explodes. I get the feeling Demetri and Isabella have had confrontations before this and they haven't been pleasant. Before Elezar leaves he glances between me and her, offering me a reassuring smile.

"Any problems, there's an alarm in your desk, just push it" I nod to him and he leaves.

Turning my attention back to Isabella, I watch as she leans back in her chair and puts her feet up on her desk. She's pulled that damn hood down over her eyes now so I still can't see her face. I can however see a white wire leading from her coat pocket up to the inside of her hood, separating on both sides of her face. Her music, I can hear from here. I'm surprised she's not deaf.

Mr. Hale's words repeat in my head, stopping me from telling her to sit up and listen.

'**Don't take offence, known to slack, don't pester her, just for today'**

It irritates me highly that I have to let her get away with this behaviour but just for today I have no choice. She could at least have the decency to turn her music down, I can hear the pounding of drums and shreds of guitars easily from the front. Least she has good taste.

"Erm…what was I saying?" I huff while raking my fingers through my hair.

"What type of music do you like?"

"Oh…OH a mixture I suppose, though I favour classical and old rock. So if you want to listen to your Ipod's go ahead, just not on speaker because not everyone has the same tastes. Phone's are to be kept hidden if your texting, if I see one I will confiscate it and I WILL read your messages. Blame my little sister, privacy is something we both seemed to block out when growing up" the class chuckles at the admission, do they not realise I'm actually being serious.

"Alright, due to it being the first day back. All we are going to be doing is reading the first few chapters of Emma by Jane Austen"

I love to this book. All of Austen's work actually. But this one especially, it's not a typical romance and their is slight comedy in it which is quite rare for them times. My mom always used to read classic books to me before i slept instead of the typical fairytale type. She tried the usual Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, Sleeping Beauty. None of them caught my attention, i think it was because they was to imaginary for me to grasp. C'mon flying children and talking animals drinking tea? No thank you. Hmm although Snow White, i did enjoy which i don't really get but then again the mind is odd and can suddenly decide to change it's course on things you like and don't like.

Anyway i grab a box filled with brand new copies of 'Emma' from the side of my desk and tell the students to pass them down

"At the end I will hand you a question sheet to take home. And before you get the idea of renting that awful modern remake 'Clueless' out or any other form of film…don't bother. The questions are specific to the book" I grin cheekily as a few groans mingle. I've obviously just foiled some student's plans. I sit down and relax as students begin to read.

"Any questions?" I quickly ask before they completely settle. My eyes settle on Isabella, whose fingers are flicking the edge of her copy.

'Come on, stop debating and pick it up' I'm still yet to see her face, it's as if she is purposely hiding away from me. Another jock waving his hand for my attention stops me staring, thankfully.

"Yes…" he hasn't even opened his mouth but I can sense that it isn't going to be work related with that leechy smirk of his.

"David Matthews" I try not to cringe at the arrogance in his voice and the flip of his blonde locks. It may work on the girls in this school buddy but its making me want to shave it off.

"Yes Mr Matthews?"

"Forgive me. I'm just curious, are you single?" numerous students scoff and shake their heads at his questions. That was a pleasant surprise because I expected them to jeer along with him. I wave my left hand in the air showing my gold wedding band.

A loud crack makes everyone jump and turn to the back of the classroom where Isabella who is throwing her copy of Emma in the air, very close to the ceiling. After seeing it's just her, they all go back to their reading. It's odd how they all so easily forget about her.

I couldn't forget about her blatant ignorance. My irritation is slowly being traded for anger. Why is she being difficult? Not forget rude, who the hell does she think she is, coming in here under lock and key, insulting and embarrassing that Demetri dude, then slouching all over my tables. It's good that she's at the back f the class, any closer she'd be seeing my stink eye.

"Is it happy marriage?" wait? what? is this boy serious or is he actually an ass.

"Yes it is" I force out through gritted teeth. Another crack is sounded, except that one was louder.

"Well…if you ever get bored of married life, make sure to call on me" he winks. Oh hell no, i was happily going to tell the arrogant little shit to shut his mouth and get the hell out of my classroom but an object sails across the classroom at high speed and smacks him directly in the left side of his jaw.

"Ow! Who the fuck…" David jumps from his chair to face the person who threw the offending item which is clasped in his left hands. 'Emma'

His angry posture deflates and he sinks back into his chair when his eyes land on Isabella, who is slowly making her way over to him. I'm frozen to my seat. Actually unable to move, If a fight breaks out, I haven't got a clue how to handle it, sure I've got the alarm but I'm not comfortable with that Demetri guy coming after her, not after what she spat out. Plus I'm also really small and haven't got a violent bone in my body, if she decides to turn on me because I triggered the alarm then I'm screwed.

David's lip is noticeably quivering and his eyes are filled with fear along with his classmates as she leans down on him. I can feel his fear from my seat as his trembling body increases when she whispers something into his ear. When she steps back, her hair has created a curtain around her again.

"I think you should apologise for that comment don't you" her tone is even colder than it was with Demetri. Sending yet another shiver through me.

"I'm s..sor…sorry M. Mrs Brandon" he stutters out. She retrieves her book from him and goes back to her seat as if nothing just happened. Along with everyone else. I acknowledged David's apology with a head nod but my attention stays on her because she's reading...She's reading the book!

As if feeling my eyes on her, her eyes peek above the pages, first it was the hood hiding her eyes, now the damn book is hiding her lower face.

I shiver violently as her eyes burn deep into mine and i get caught up pure tunnel vision. My other students become a blur along with my surroundings, all swirling into one pool of colours before dissolve into darkness. Right now only I and Isabella are here right now. Nobody and nothing else.

Just us.

My heartbeat starts to pound loudly in my chest, creating a hollow echo deep in my ears. Making me deeply inhale through my nose in fear of panting like a dog as my lungs begin to tighten and my stomach flips repeatedly.

How can a simple stare cause this?

A little crease forms next to her eyes, telling me she's smirking behind that book. It's as if she's fully aware of my bodily reactions to her and she's loving that i'm so wierdly affected by her. Whatever the force she has inside her eyes is trapping and not allowing me to look anywhere else, unless she allows it. I was hanging on her like i did when she spoke to Demetri. Waiting for something to happen.

'If your going to trap me in this weird-ass Mexican stare off at least allow me to see your face fully'

As if she read my mind, she gently puts her book, ducking her head as she slowly removes her hood. As her eyes unstick from mine, everything returns back into my sight. My classroom, my students who are all thankfully still stuck in their reading. I catch her finally tilting hersel back up. And once her eyes hook into mine again, I violently get sucked back into the tunnel vision.

She is smirking at me.

The smirk is dark. A silent warning, her way of telling me she's in charge and she's believes I won't challenge her on her attitude.

No way, I'm not letting a moody ass kid boss me around. I don't give a damn if she's so called 'dangerous'. This is my classroom and I'm the teacher. I won't back down like everyone else.

This idiocy stops now.

I tear my eyes away from, with great difficultly and grab the register.

Climbing out of my chair, I steady myself on the desk before I walk around. The muscles in my legs have been replaced with jelly for some damn reason.

As I call out students name, I avoid Isabella's desk till I reach her name.

"Felix Orta?" "Here" the jock sat next to Barbie turns around and smiles welcoming to me. It's a friendly smile unlike the cocky leers of his buddies.

"Lauren Mallory?" "Here!" a h pitched, nasally voice responds, Barbie waves excitedly to me and bounces slightly in her seat, her left arm hooped around her boyfriends, huge friggin tree trunk of an arm.

Jesus, no wonder poor Felix seems so damn uncomfortable, I would be in his position sat next California-Barbie wannabe. Eventually i reach her name and I make my way over to the 'Star' herself.

"Bella" I cock my eyebrow, daring her to do something.

This is my place of work and I will not be made uncomfortable in my comfort zone. I'm going to be teaching her for the next year so we might as well get these issues out of the way now. In a slow movement she places her book down on the desk and raises her head to me.

Okay, she's kind of knocking my tough façade already, kind of **not** completely. Her eyes to search mine for a moment as her face remains neutral. She's seems to be having a inner conversation with herself, probably over how I'm offering her a challenge and what she's going to do about it. Hopefully it will involve no form of contact cause she would snap me in half like and probably poke me with the dismembered limb afterwards to have the last laugh.

Alright seriously Alice calm down. That's going a bit far don't you think, more than anything shewould slap you about...yeah i shouldn't really try to calm myself down.

Seeing her close up though i couldn't help but notice how very beautiful she is. Her make-up is dark to suit her outfit but its not heavily applied like most teenage girls have it these days, her eye shadow is a deep shade of brown which helps brings out her deep chocolate slightly burgundy eyes.

Her skin is slightly more pale than average but not enough to make her seem ill and that paleness helps bring out the deep shade of red her lips are. Even though I'm a teacher and this is Highly inappropriate to even think. Her lips are very kissable. **Not by me!**...of course not by me...by her very boyfriend. Probably...no, I doubt she has one, it doesn't sound right to me. Isabella-boyfriend? No, no, no. Girlfriend? meh possibly. I can't picture her with anyone actually, nobody seems to fit her corrcetly.

'**CRAP ALICE STOP CHECKING HER OUT!**'

Perfect, she obviously noticed me staring and she licks her lips before giving me a crooked grin.

Her eyes roam around my face, giving me the same treatment as i just did her and she lingers no my lips the longest. I push away the slight pride that creeps up in my body. I only feel that because in my eyes someone staring at your lips means they are thinking slightly sexual and anyone thinking like that with me is nice...well depending on the person. I don't mean every Tom, Dick and Harry jeez i'm not that floozy god!

She catches herself from staring at me and yanks her hood back up and rams in her headphones before mumbling 'Here Miss'. Ha, i won that stare competition cause i lasted longer and to add to the victory she's still reading!

I finish up the register and head back over to my seat and contain the smile and giddiness pooling inside me over what just happened.

I challenged Isabella Swan and I won!

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter :/ anyway it continues on in the next one and their will be a little bit more Bellice and a little insight into Bella's past scuffles and a mini glance into why peeps are a bit wary of her. David is OC, i picture him as Alex Pettyfer if that helps with an image btw. Erm...yah if you wanna review go ahead, i'm not going to pester. Also PM me for questions regarding this story :) xx dudettes xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Another challenge?

**A/N: Don't own Twilight D': thank you to everyone following and favouring this story :D and of course the reviews. Big hugs and cookies for all the Bellice lovers out there! **

The rest of the lesson ran surprisingly smooth. A few more questions was asked about my life. I didn't divulge much information, just about my family, little sister, where I went to school ect.

David didn't make anymore inappropriate comments towards me, in fact he didn't even glance at me. Instead he kept his head firmly in his book. Two students, the two geeks Angela and Eric are taking their positions as my favourite students. They are a total tag team. Polite, respectful and had the class in stitches with their banter. Well apart from one particular person. Bella, who completely gave up on reading and spent the rest of my lesson with her feet up on the desk with her eyes closed as she leaned back on her arms. Her music poundin loudly through her headphones.

Of course I would of liked it if she continued reading but I'm not going to press my luck, I'm shocked she actually picked the item up. I feel quite smug because she attempted the work with hardly any pushing and without any sort of outburst. Apart from pitching her reading material at David but he was a moron and truthfully it stopped me from dragging him out by those ridiculous locks. Seriously dude we're over the whole swishing fringe thing. Bieber killed it...it's a good job Cynth can't read minds.

The bell sounds signalling the end of lesson and everyone stands grabbing their things. "Alright everyone, grab a worksheet before you leave and I'll see you tomorrow" one by one they grab a sheet and each of them either smiled at me or mumbled some sort of goodbye. So all an all, a good start. I had to bite my lip hard to stop the giggle that wanted to escape when David retrieved his sheet, his left cheek had a thick red ingrave from when the spine of the book wolloped him. That mofo is going to be bruised tomorrow haha.

No, Alice don't laugh at the guy that's not professional...although when i think back on it, i picture it going in super slow motion when it smacked his face, making his cheek go all smushed into his nose and his eyes crinkle tightly on impact, spit spraying into the air as the Rocky theme plays and a 'K.O' echoes loudly as a audience cheers...or i imagine it being Bella's fist on the impact because i can't vision myself doing it. I've never been in a fight, ever. Nevermind punching. Unless chasing after your little sister because she thought it would be hilarious to sew up and the ends of my jeans, making me tumble over to the floor as Mike was making his way back to bed with a steaming cup of coffee. You would think a man would be more hysterical about burning his crotch then staining the brand new presian rug. I didn't care, it was ugly as fuck anyway. Anyway back to fighting, i reckon if i did get into aa fight i would attack the person like a dog paddling in water while river dancing then after one hit on them squiek, run to the nearest closet and barricade myself in.

I bet Bella fights like Edward Norton in Fight Club, you know the scene where he literally beats the crap out of Jared Leto, totally disfiguring him and then he's all like "Yeah whatever". I can see her doing that. Losing herself for a brief moment and then not reallly giving a shit. Just a shrug of the shoulders and a wipe of her clothing.

Okay rein in the imagination.

Angela head over and i notice she picks up an extra copy and places it in her bag, which confuses me slightly making her smile sheepishly.

"Just in case I mess it up" I nod in understanding and she places the sheets away while Eric chuckles quietly to himself, he scratches the back of his neck.

"Mrs. B. you're an awesome teacher but your totally on your own with that"

"What are you talking about?" he tilts his head over his shoulder towards Bella who hasn't moved from her seat. And is also asleep.

Great…

"See you tomorrow Mrs Brandon" Angela yanks Eric out of the class as he continues chuckling to himself over the situation. I'm glad this amuses you Eric.

Thank god I've got a free period right now. The way i see it, I've got two choices.

One= Leave her alone till she hopefully wakes herself up and leaves with no words but the catch in this option means she might end up missing her next class if she's deeply asleep. Then when thrid period starts i will have to wake her before the juniors arrive and that might piss her off.

Two= Go over and wake her myself, right now this second. Which means she'll probably bite my head off for disturbing her and i join the line of other teachers that have made mistakes.

The second option doesn't exactly fill me with comfort. It's not that I'm scared of her, I'm just wary like anyone else would be. She threw a book like a perfectly aimed missile at David's head before and he didn't even do anything to her! . Plus I'm alone and if anything happens I doubt I could get to the alarm in my desk in time, plus she'll have me on the floor before I even made a move for it.

Another shiver runs through me, damn my mind! I'm just making myself more weary of her with these friggen images. And to make matters worse my body betrays me and has decided to lead me to her desk.

'What am I doing! STOP! Turn around and go back to your desk you imbecile!' my brain is screaming at my limbs AND is showing me flashes of Bella being responsible for my untimely demise.

'Ok seriously, calm yourself woman, she's just a student not a ex convicted serial killer...but...she is well known to the police force and is always getting arrested…Shut up brain! Ah shit it's too late to turn back now'

I'm already at her desk and the urge to run away is being violenty crushed by some kind of invisible rope around my waist pulling me to her. No, not pulling, dragging me, kicking and screaming. Ok maybe not literally but i would if i could. The song 'Devil's Got A New Disguise' by Aerosmith blasts through her headphones at an uncomfortable level seriously how is she not deaf?. I'd laugh at the irony of that song playing right now if I wasn't too busy filling with dread at my stupid body, cursing me like this. Should i leave her? She seems content although it doesn't seem very comfortable especially in the crappy school plastic chairs. Hmm she'd suit my chair...Hold up! I ain't offering no bitch my chair! It's leather, twirls and reclines all i need is a cup holder and a built in massager to finish...maybe built in speakers too. Seriously...your discussing pimping your desk chair with yourself, what the fuck Alice? Urgh this is Bella's fault. I don't know why it is but i'm blaming her and her wierd googly eye shit.

Should i wake her?...No, leave her be, she'll wake soon besides she looks to peaceful to disturb. But this is your classroom not her bedroom. Ok, i'll wake her.

i slowly lean over, about to prod her shoudler but my hand yanks back when the scene of Jared getting face smashed, except it's replaced by me and her. She wouldn't seriously lash out becausei woke her, right?

'Gah, no one's ever made me this indecisive'

Enough of this! I'm a grown woman, I won't stand for this, I'm not going to be a sheep like everyone else in this damn town, I'm not going to be scared. I challenged her before and she backed down, I won. I can do it again. She wants a challenge, I'll give her one. If she hits me, I'll…doggy paddle slap her and then run away and barricade myself in a room.

Swallowing the uncomfortable lump in my throat, i curse myself when i notice my shaking hands reaching over to poke her shoulder with one digit.

"Bella?" i whisper softly, i don't want to startle her, christ no.

I poke her harder, nothing. Even harder, nothing again! *Poke, poke, poke!*

'Urgh! No one sleeps this heavy and not in a position like that!'

Annoyance burning me and overflowed, I give up with the poking and yank her feet from the desk. Bold move i know and i instantly regret it when before they hit the ground they hover in the air and she slowly lowers them.

Yep she's awake now.

Her chest rises as she takes in a deep breath and hear it slowly exhale through her mouth, she continues taking these deep breaths not making me feel any better over the mistake of touching her. I didn't even really touch her, so this whole breathing deep like an ape is an overreaction. Even if it is freaking me a little, well enough to make my palms sweat.

'Never poke a sleeping bear' my dad's voice creeps through the air, yeah I just did that, sorry pops

Her right hand which has silver rings on each finger, including the thumb reaches up and pulls her headphones out one by one. Her head is lowered, face again out of sight. The room is eerily quiet since she switched off her music. So quiet, I've held my breath to contain it.

Okay that comment I made about not being scared?, well I am a little, I'm not enjoying her deep breathing and the lack of movement. I feel as if at any moment she's going to pounce and attack. Lion's den and a water buffalo springs to mind again. Except she's a big ass lion that would even make Scar run with his tail between his legs. And that son of a bitch killed Mufasa. That's saying something.

She lifts her face to me and in all honesty I was expecting a murderous glare and gritted teeth not a huge smug ass smile with those blasted eyes making me go all wierd inside again. She pushes herself up from her seat like a Mafia boss would do when speaking to his 'Brothers'. Those deep brown eyes never leave mine when she stands to her full height. Happily she isn't towering over me, just a teeny tiny bit. She makes up for it with her muscle mass cause fuck me when she faced fully i tried my best not to let my eyes trail down to her abs repeatedly but thankfully...or not so thankfully, again I'm trapped in her sight even as she hooks her bag over shoulder. Not once breaking the contact. Not once releasing me. I didn't notice until it was too late that i was blocking her way from the desk as she stepped forward, this doesn't even faze her and she comes to me even closer, within a inch of my face, so close I can taste her breath on my lips. It's a sweet mixture of apple cinnamon and the leather from her coat and a slight hint of tobacco. A much better difference to Mike's stale coffee work breath which makes me retch.

The tip of my tongue peeks out to taste the sweet mixture on my lips. And when i did, my jaw tightens and tingles. 'God she tastes incred...WHOA, whoa, whoa, hold the fuck up, back up! reverse back from that statement and block it from your mind, right now!' I did not just think of tasting her?! No, no, no surely not. That's ludicros...just stupid...

Bella see's my inability to move as a challenge, when actually i'm having yet another inner battle with myself, over her. God she's a pain in the ass! Still not moving from my position she raises her neatly styled eyebrow to show me she's willing to play. Fine, okay, I'm not moving, I'm going to win this game of chicken.

I'm not sure how long we stood staring at each other but my eyes started to hurt from drying out but i really, REALLY wanted to win again, just to rub it in her smugass face. She doesn't seem to care that she's missing her next lesson and I'm thankful that no-one could walk in on…whatever this is.

She eventually seems to falter as her face breaks into a smirk. I wanted to smirk back and have the right to say 'Brandon 2, Swan 0' over her cutting the bond but instead she inches herself closer slightly to me, making that scent increase in my nose. My heart picks up slightly when my body senses hers so close to mine, our chests get closer and closer. Her tongue flashes out across her lips and end in a little nibble on her bottom lip, giving me yet another thump in the chest.

'She isn't…she's…no. She isn't going to kiss me, is she?' as I ponder that question evil butterflies erupt in my stomach at the thought of her lips on mine. I cannot move an inch and i keep my eyes trained on her lips as they creep closer. My body takes it's control again, allowing my tongue to moisten my lips in preparation. It's so wrong and unethical to be excited by this, i mean she's a student, a bad student...a bad student that likes to play games. Those once pleasant tingles die instantly when i realise that she is only doing this for a game, some fucked up self-made dare. She doesn't stop coming towards me and shamefully i follow. So close…

And at the last second shhe glides her lips up my ear. Her hot, harshe breath runs across my face and throat, coating it in a slight heat. I bite my inner cheek hard as her lips and tongue brushes against my earlobe as she whispers softly yet cheekily into my ear.

"I always win in the end Miss Brandon and i've only just begun" my enitre body, from my toes to my scalp violently shivers at her tone but I cant' decide if it's fear or something else.

Her hands gently take my hips and she pushes me aside and heads towards the door. Totally ignoring the homework sheets. Totally ignoring what just happened.

Before she leaves she turns back to me and once again, i'm presented with that smug smile.

"I'm going to have fun playing with you" she finishes with a wink and leaves me alone. And majorily head fucked.

The impact of her words combined with that wink sends more trembles yet violently pleasant as cold yet hot heat sores through me. And I shouldn't be enjoying them. They jolt through my body and end in my gut with a slam, making the muscles in my thighs tense. And the breath I didn't even know I was holding escapes in a loud gasps. My hands are unpleasantly clammy and i wipe them on the front of my jeans and i'm shocked by how sensitive my skin has become there. All the blood in my veins crashes through my bloodstream making my heart pound loudly in my ears and my face to flush brightly.I ask myself one thing

What. The. Fuck. Was. That.


	6. Chapter 6 Teacher's experience's

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm loving that i keep getting more favourites and follows eveytime i log in :D I know it might not be the best but it's my first uploaded fanfic so it's not going to be amazing. People have been saying they like badass Bella, well lucky for you i have a lot planned for her, if you have any questions or things you would like to see just PM me. This chapter is dedicated to angelmarie85 for her message. And as per i don't own Twilight (sob,sob)**

Following Mr Hale's advice(even though he asked that I call him Jasper I ain't) I ate my lunch in the teachers lounge. Well I tossed my lunch because I lost my appetite, my stomach was being stupid and was fluttering over Bella's words echoing in my ears on repeat, I'm worrying over what she meant by 'having fun'. It's madness how a simple sentence can affect my mind so much and just thinking of her name makes my stomach continue to jump. God damn you Isabella Swan. I don't know how she 'works' so hopefully the other teachers could fill me in on her past 'games'.

I feel slightly out of place, the teachers are much older than me and all of them we re dressed very bland compared to me. Dull colours with no life and just...boring, complete opposite of mine.

A female teacher called Miss Bradley who teaches Isabella for maths was more than happy to fill me in on the gossip and her own personal experience's as she munches down a blueberry muffin next to me.

"She just stomped on his head like a soccer ball! I swear that poor boy was nearly left brain dead because of her and all because he asked to borrow a pencil, can you believe that? A pencil"

Miss Geordie Bradley or Teapot as I've nicknamed her because of her round size and weirdly thin arms was kindly relaying one of her lessons where Bella lashed out at one of the other students. Which involved him being thrown over a desk, a chair smashed over his head and a repeated head kicking, she seems to be exaggerating a little bit and I can tell she loves doing it.

"Those security men came in a tasered her to the ground and she was carted out unconscious, I can't believe they keep letting her back without punishment especially after something so horrific...oh and a few weeks back, i had a TA, a young fellow, around your age. Anyway he was walking rounf helping out the other kids like his job required. He got to her desk...his face was slammed into the wall. Got a broken nose and a dislocated jaw. Had to have surgery to correct it again. Poor boy, never seen him since and of course she gave no apology"

"Oh that's nothing compared to what she did to poor old Harry" the teachers all collectively mumble their agreement and shake theirs heads.

"Who s Harry?" I ask while sipping down my chi latte. I frigging love these things, i buy sachets from Starbucks in bulk to last the year, just to let you know.

"Harry Driver was a history teacher, lovely man, so charming and polite. Everyone loved him including the students, except for...her" another teacher called Mrs Higgins angrily huffs.

I didn't appreciate the tone of her voice.

"What did she do?" Teapot opens her mouth to begin her version but Mrs Higgins or Troll as I ve decided to call her cuts in.

"That... girl put him hospital with three broken ribs, a shattered collarbone, a dislocated arm and a broken jaw plus he had internal bleeding"

Jesus

"I remember visiting him in hospital and he told me everything that happened. He asked her to stay behind after lesson because she was being her usual obnoxious self and refused to do any work. Harry wasn't having happy with it and asked her why she was so determined to waste her life by slouching around, she didn't appreciate that and snapped, turned into some sort of crazed animal and lunged at him, beat him while he was on the ground. He told me he screamed and begged for her to stop but she wouldn't listen, like she wasn't there in the head. Possessed. I'm telling you right now that girl should be locked up and the key thrown away for the rest of her life. She's insane and a obvious risk to the people around her" Higgins continues to spit out. I should be frightened, shaking. Dreading my senior classes...but I'm not. In fact, the opposite. Different from everyone else giving up on her and avoiding her, i want to find out why she is this way. Why she hurts people without reason. Why she sits at the back of class, ignoring everything without a care. Deep down i believe she won't hurt me, possibly embarress me and make me feel uncomfortable with whatever she plans but she won't hurt me, call it a gut feeling or plain blindness but Bella Swan won't harm me.

Teapot turned to me beaming "How was your first day Mary? I heard you had her for English and she lashed out at David Matthews" the excited smile on Teapots face erks me, she shouldn't be getting excited over Isabella's antics, even if it was minor. Is life for her so dull that i violent student entertains her so. She shouldn't she at least try to find the reason why Bella is so, so...her. Dark, layered, haunting and intriguing.

"Please call me Alice and She didn't lash out at him at all-"

"I heard she punched him in the face" she interrupts me and sips her coffee from a mug with a smiling kitten on it.

"She didn't even touch him. He was rude to me and she threw her book at him, got him right in the face and made him apologise which he did. Nothing else happened. The lesson ran smooth she read for a while, answered my call to the register, carried on reading, then listened to her music for the remainder of the lesson"

I didn't want to mention that she slept cause that would lead to how i woke her up and then that wierd, eye-trapping-faked-kiss moment. And Bella really doesn't need the extra ammunation against and niether do i. Why do people have the urge to lie about a situation? Bella hurt David sure but going round saying she punched him when she actually did nothing at all. It's not really fair because i bet people are going to be staring at her today and whispering. Whether or not it affects her it's still unfair to

Everyone in the lounge halts there movements and stare at me.

"She did the work you set?" one teacher asks wide eyed.

"Yeah"

"With no provication?"

"Mhm"

"My, my you must of made an impression on her-"

"She's a young,new and female, of course she made an impression on her, look at her" Troll growls

Okay what the hell is that supposed to mean?!

"Pardon me?"I ask, trying to be polite

"Isabella is dirt. She's dirty, she has a filthy open obsession for women, vulgar flirtations and you dressing so casually is making you a target"

I was so ready to tell the old hag to shove it but she continued on.

" And has no self respect. People see her parading the streets at night on streets corners, seeing her get into cars with random strangers all the time. Not to mention the inappropriate attraction to women, that in itself is just disgusting, I'm not surprised her family left her here alone, if she was my child I would do exactly the same. I'd be careful Mrs Brandon, you don't want her pushing her demented views onto you" the venom was literally dripping from her teeth as she spoke.

Even though I've just met Bella and I don t really know anything about her except violence. I would never insult her to that extent and using her sexuality as a weapon is just fucking cruel.

"I'm not surprised she's the way she is with people belittling her and isolating her over her sexuality" I calmly state to Troll.

She seems taken aback from my comment but I'm a people person and I don't appreciate her openness at being a fucking bigot.

"Well excuse me but we have been with her longer than you. You've had one lesson and caught her on a good day. Don't think highly of yourself just because she didn't do anything, but she will just you wait. I don't doubt that at the end of the week she will begin lusting over you and when she does start making crude comments over you appearance, don't come here looking for support" she stands and leaves the lounge, her fat ass wobbling as she walks. FYI if Bella did start to 'lust' over me, i would't get sickened by it. I would be flattered aslong as it's clean.

I can't see her being crude if she did, more charming and polite with hidden sexual innuendos. Gentle and soft caresses making your skin erupt into pleasant waves as her lips brush against your neck as she begins to seductivly whisper into your ear. Making your centre hot and willing...Not with me, i wouldn't allow it to go that far, no, no i would stop it...of course i would. My body betrays me and my blood rushes round as a mini-voice-clip of Bella doing exactly that whispers in my ears but luckily before i could react i'm interuppted by a dip in the sofa next to me.

"Ignore her, she's just bitter because Bella was good for you on your first day" a youngish blonde man sits next to me in gym sweats. PE teacher.

"Was Troll's first day with Bella bad?" he bursts out laughing and Teapot spits her tea out of her mouth and giggles.

"Troll. Nicely fitting huh Geordie" he laughs

She wants to laugh and agree but gives me a chuckle and leaves us.

"Name's Riley and no she didn't, Bella has her for Biology and they was learning about anatomy. Higgins asked Bella for her opinion on the matter and Bella being Bella made some comments about the diagram on the females body and said she would rather screw the photo and get paper cuts then try it on with Higgins, the class all blew up in laughter and Higgins's pitched a fit, i don't think she's gotten over it yet"

I could imagine Bella doing that with that little smirk of hers and finishing with that wink. The image of her winking made my stomach flip again.

"Do you have any stories about her, seems everyone here has something to say"

"I have Bella for PE well when she turns up that is and i have had one but it wasn't like the things you've just heard. We was playing baseball and she was pitching and a guy whistled at a bunch of cheerleaders and hollered some things, Bella threw the ball direct into his groin, right on the bullseye shutting him up. I would of told her off but i was too busy rolling on the floor in laughter. But apart from that when she does attend my lesson she gets right into it and causes me no problems, of course the kids avoid her when it's a contact sport ha-ha but she's okay, just...misunderstood"

I appreciate that Bella has at least one teacher here on her side that isnt judgemental. And I'm going to be the second, I don't care if she's gay, why should it matter?, even though it does make me flush slightly and my stomach to jump again 'STOP IT' i curse my stupid stomach and it's inability to quit. What will her games entitle with me? Not tooting my horn or anything but I am the youngest and attractive teacher here? Will she flirt? No, she reacted badly at that asshole David trying and failing before so I doubt that's what she will do cause that will make her a hypocrite to herself.

"What's this with her getting into strangers cars?"

"I don't know much about that so i can't really comment and it isn't all the time, it was witnessed twice so Higgins is exaggerating as usual. Bella has however seen wandering the streets at night a lot but then again don't most kids do that?"

Hmm true, but why? Especially alone, she doesn't seem to have any friends and her reputation I doubt anyone would want to hang around her. Bella being alone makes my heart slightly dip into my chest, alone, isolated, hated. This isn't a life for a teenager.

"Well what about her parents? They left her alone and abandoned her?"

"It seems that way, Bella's dad was the Chief of Police here, now Jacob Black is and he's Bella's guardian, even though technically she doesn't need one, she's eighteen"

"She's eighteen" Hmm legal-FUCK ALICE QUIT IT!

"She's repeating her final year here. She ran away last year and missed a lot of schooling. That's also when her family moved away, seems they had enough of her antics and left. It was a damn shame to because the Swan's we're a great family and extremely close, always going away on family trips, dinners. Renee her mother was brilliant woman and offered support to everyone, Charlie was an excellent officer because of him the crime in Forks is so low. And Irina her little sister was a straight A student, it was so sad to hear they left town. I also think that's a reason why many of the teachers here have issues with her cause she drove her parents out of town"

Oh god that's so sad, her family just upped and left her? Without no warning? Now I guess I understand why she has issues, I would if I came home to find my family deserted me. She ran away though, her family seemed to be close so what was the reason for her sudden disappearance?

Great now I'm even more curious about her, if this is one of her little games to get me intrigued then she's won this one.

Urgh dammit why did I have to have her as a student? Why couldn't my first day go smoothly.

**A/N: Ok the next chapter is going to be looooong, i've been working on that chapter for a while. Some more Twilight character's will be introduced in it annnnnnnd it has Bellice! You lot only care about the Bellice parts don't you :P. This one is short because i didn't want to go into much detail about Bella yet but i wanted you guys to get a mental image of her and why people are so avoidy of her but believe me there is much more to learn and poor Alice is gonna get more and more annoyed at her stupid stomach flips and another...area ;) xx**


	7. Chapter 7 Raindrops and Smokes

**A/N: Okay i know this took a while to put up, I didn't like how long it took, i aim for at least 2-3 days but i kept re-writing it over and over and over again and i just decided to put this up. Erm this one has smut in it so beware if you don't want to read that stuff then...we might have a problem cause it's important to this story. Although PM me if you want more or less okay? as usual i don't own Twilight (Dammit)**

Riley turned out to be a really nice guy. We spoke a bit more about Bella and he had more positive things to say unlike everyone else that just wanted to bad mouth her. For example he told me she was a excellent student, always worked her best and got amazing grades. It wasn't till before she ran away she changed. Apparently she was a well behaved young girl who never insulted anyone never mind hurting people. She was polite and caring to anyone and regularly helped other kids out say if they was being bullied but was never violent. Forks was shocked at her personality switch and they never expected her to be like this. They all assumed her parents leaving greatly affected her more than she lets on but refuses to comment on it and when people did try to show any support she lashed out. The only people she speaks to are the Cullen's. Dr Carlisle, the town's chief of medicine and he's also her therapist plus his wife Esme who is also a nurse. Riley told me they are the only people she talks to and has never harmed.

At least she has someone to turn to.

My junior class was so awkward, i thought i would of enjoyed it but the poor kids we're so scared and none of them spoke a word to anyone and it was just silent. I really wanted Cynth in it, she would of livened the place up a little. They didn't do anything except get straight into their work, i know that's what they are supposed to do but god at least attempt to meet people ya know. It was just boring and awkward and i spent the lesson texting Edward instead.

Ah Edward my gay best friend since i was a child, my brother from another mother, my partner in crime. I love Edward so much but i mean in a friend sense of course he literally is my brother to me even though their is no DNA between us, i see him as that. Apart from my family and Rose he was insanly happy over me getting the teaching position and bought me pretty much a new teaching wardrobe to show it. There is however two things about Ed that annoy the hell out of me.

1- His Buffy obsession

2-His love obsession.

You see Edward is a full on 'love at first sight' believer, he's like cupid the way he goes on about it. He talks regularly about how he can't wait to meet his true love, to have his breath stolen, to get the 'Spark' on first contact, to hold hands with his love as they walk together, lose himself in conversations for hours over pointless things yet never get bored. As sweet as all that sounds...i don't believe in it, i believe in love but a love that is that strong that it affects your body is just daft. Sure it sounds nice but the way i see it, it's all scientific responses, not love. Because love is something that was created purely by the media to help sell things. I know, i'm married and with my childhood sweetheart but i wouldnt go to say i'm over the hills in love with Michael. I met him when i was in high school, he was in my maths class and helped me with my work. We started chatting and became close friends, it was a good number of months before he asked me out. It was the first date i ever been on and he took me to this really expensive and fancy restuarant. You see he comes from a wealthy family so fine dining was nothing to him, he honestly believes to this day that i enjoyed be waited on and was impressed when i actually wasn't. But he made such an effort with the night i couldn't bare telling him the truth. After that we pretty much remained as girlfriend/boyfriend all through high school and college.

And that time he constantly showered me with expensive gifts and nights at fine places. Which i hated, i eventually told him to stop but he thought i was being modest about it all.

This was when i discovered just how big his ego was and his love for success was huge. I didn't impress at all and i didn't agree and never will but i guess i just turned a blind eye once he proposed. I know i'm not IN love with him because i don't believe in the whole 'being in love' as much as that displeases Edward but i have the marriage and i have the job with the house and a supportive family so why should i destroy it cause of my disbelief of love when i'm so settled in life. Edward like Rose doensn't like Michael, his reasons are because he knows i don't love him and he thinks i'm going to meet my 'One' in life and they are going to pass me by cause i'm in a 'fake' marriage. Again i laugh at this, human's we're not created with a perfect partner in the world, a piece in your empty puzzle, your other half to completion. There are many people you can be with and it doesn't mean it's going to be any less sweet.

My phone beeps in my pocket as my last class of the day packs. I pull it out to answer and i see it's Micheal.

"Hey Mike"

**"Hey Al, I'm sorry but i can't come and get you, your gonna have to call the Ice Queen to pick you up"**

I roll my eyes at his nickname for Rose, it's fitting yes but he'll never get the courage to say it to his face.

"Mike, you promised you would come and get me" i sigh as i watch my students exit the classroom with smiles.

**"I know but i has to attend another meeting" **

Meeting huh? i can hear mumruing and numerous glasses being clinked in the background.

"In a bar?"

**"Well one of the managers wanted to discuss some new blueprints on building more in Seattle and he brought me here and i won't be back till late"**

"If you took your own car this morning we wouldn't be having this problem-"  
**"And if i did it wouldn't be sending the hobo's the right message would it"** my blood boils slightly at his views on his workers, they are all like 18-25 they can't exactly be cruising around in high performance vehicles and tailor fitted suits.

"Well why didn't you just leave me the keys for your car"

**"...Alice you know i love you but i don't exactly feel comfortable with you driving my car i mean your a wo-"**  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence or your condemned to the coach" i growl making him laugh heartedly down the phone. He doesn't reply to me and i can hear he mumbling to someone else.  
"You know if your to busy to talk i can go" i reply sarcastically but he takes it seriously

**"Okay sure i'll see you later babe"** and then he cuts the call. God he didn't ask about my first day...he can be an butt sometimes.

Urgh, i slam the phone down on my desk out of frustration and debate who to get to pick me up, either Rose or Edward. Rose brought me this morning so it's a bit unfair to ask her to come by plus she'll use Michael failing to pick me up as an excuse to bitch and whine. Whereas Edward and Cynth are going to be singing Bieber at a horrendous level all the way home and then complain about my relationship, so either way it's not a good choice.

I text Edward, i can endure their singing easily whereas with Rose she won't quit with her rants and i'm fried after today.

Heading outside, majority of the students have left and the parking lot is vacant apart from a few stragglers, Edward said he will be here soon which I'm glad cause the rain is starting to come down slightly. Stupid Forks weather, it was sunny this morning, mother nature and her stupid mood swings. Cynthia is staying behind to try out for the netball team and one of the girls mother's will drop her home later. I'm glad she's settled so damn easily, considering me who had a mixed day. From being told about the dangerous student, meeting said dangerous student, being mental screwed over by said dangeorus student, having my head filled with stories about her, to a homophobic teacher showing me her distaste towards her, to having weird body reactions to her, to a boring awkward class to my husband abdandoning me again. Yeah it's not been the best day of my life.

A black old modelled mustang across the parking lot grabs my attention as it beeps unlocked. And there she is...the girl that has been confusing me all day. Swanning over to the car with a cigarette in her mouth. She doesn't step in the car except leans in and switches her radio on and booms it quiet loudly then sits on her bonnet smoking. Being the responsible adult i head over to tell her to put it out. '**Yeah that's the reason your going over Alice,** Shut up' i hate the fact that a part of my brain likes to belittle me and slightly crazy making me argue with it...me...myself. Urgh! damn it Bella!

"You know those can kill you right?"

She seems slighty suprised that i came over to her and spoke so freely without stammering, yeah i'm suprised to. That little smurk creeps up onto her lips making me flutter in my stomach. Slowly taking a very long drag of the cigarette, i zone in on her lips as they wrap onto it. I hate smoking. mainly because i quit for Michael and the little bastards keep calling out to me but she some how manages to make it look sexy more than an addiction rememdy. 'Alice that's inappropriate stop,** oh shut up it looks hot as hell'**

She blows the smoke out and slowly checks me out. When she reaches my eyes she simply shrugs her shoulders.  
"So could driving my car every morning, i could be hit by a truck and sent tumbling over a guard rail on the drive home but it doesn't stop me from getting in it every day. I could get knifed when i go to the store by a mugger but it doesn't stop me from going out, i could choke on a piece of food when i'm alone but it doesn't stop me from eating. I could easily hurt you but it i bet it hasn't changed your mind about coming to class tomorrow has it"

She had a major point with everything she just said, except the last part. As much as she is tough and a risk, i still believe she won't cause me harm. So showing her no fear i grab the smoke from her lips and throw it into a small puddle that has formed by the slowly increasing rain.

I was about to turn to gloat but my hips are caught by her tight grip and she spins us both and pins me against the front of her car, her body flushed against mine and i gasp at the close contact, the low dip of her car makes me lean back onto it making her lean over me, putting perfect weight onto me.

'Jesus if she just rolled her hips, i could wrap my legs arou- STOP STOP STOP!'

She's pissed, her eyes are dark and her body is shaking. Her grip on my hips isn't tight though, it's the opposite, her fingers are actually gentle caressing my sides but i don't think she's aware of what she's doing. I am and its making me weak in the knees. She pushes me futher into the car and i bite my cheek painfully not to moan as her hips create a that lovely pressure in my core, i have to tense my thigh muscles tight to stop myself from lifiting them around her perfect waist- oh for the love of god MARY ALICE BRANDON STOP HAVING SEXUAL THOUGHTS ABOUT YOUR STUDENT!

'Shit she's talking and i just missed it'

"Are you listening to me?"

'No I'm not but if i open my mouth, i'll make a noise that i really shouldn't and i'm pretty damn sure you would love that wouldn't you, you damn human sized Viagra pill'

Instead of doing what i really badly want, i bite the bullet on...humping her and push her away from me cause I'm starting to feel slightly uncomfortable at the feelings she is bringing out of me.

She seems to find my contact humourous and laughs at my feeble push.  
"I don't give a crap about your reputation Bella, you don't frighten me so drop the whole 'Mafia boss' gig, it's old and annoys the crap outta me"  
She stares at me for a brief moment before breaking out into a huge smirk and lights another smoke in front of me. The rain is coming down hard and she steps around to the passenger seat and opens the door, gesturing for me to get it.

"I assume you don't want to get wet"

Damn tingles flow through me again at her words, i know what she meant but me being a slight perv has to see something else behind it.

I don't want to get ill but at the same time i don't want to be in such a confined area with her, manly because of what she's doing to me. But i climb in anyway and hit with the strong smell of vanilla, so strong it actually makes me slightly lightheaded, her scent is delicious and i deeply inhale before she steps in.

She switches on the heater and aims them all at me, even though she is soaked and her tank top is clinging to her skin amazingly and showing off her beautiful abs clearly. I really should stop staring but they look so good and tight but not enough so they look ugly, she has a 'V' down near her hips and they are fucking amazing. Rain drops are trickling down her collarbone and i bet it would taste amazing when licked off...Oh good god Alice what is wrong with you!

A cigarette is thrusted into my face cutting my inappropriate thoughts and i shake my head at her offer.

"I don't smoke thank you"

"Yeah you do, you just quit because you made a half hearted promise to someone that you'd quit, when really, you want to carry on. I don't see why when your brought to this world with a timer attached to your chest, why waste time wanting something you desire when all you have to do is take it cause it's right in front of you. To be honest there are worse things to be addicted to"

Even though her logic was a bit wrong in a way it made perfect sense, so i took the cigarette. Screw Micheal i'll just drown myself in perfume, i'd doubt he'd even notice anyway. When i lit it, the feeling of bliss ran through me, not having a cigarette in so long and after a emotionally jumbled day, it helped a lot. It's odd how something so small can cut the tension in your body. It's not a healthy thing to do but then again like she said neither is alot of things.

"How was your first day Miss?"

I choked violently on the smoke in my lungs and spluttered painfully as my throat burnt.

'Did she seriously just ask me that?'

Pure disbelief ran through me but she was unfazed by my reaction and waited for my response. The school's outcast was asking me how my day went, the girl that never reacts well to people talking to her, was asking a personal question and i still have all my teeth, all bones in place, she asked me how my day went! and my own fucking husband failed to ask me that.

"I-it was o-okay" **'Smooth Alice, real smooth' **

"You don't have to be so nervous around me you know" her tone was down trodden,

"I'm not, I'm just suprised that you asked me a question" after my lungs settled, i tested to see if they was safe to smoke again, hesitantly i inhaled but it was smooth, so no internal damaged caused.

"God am i that unreachable?" she mumbled quietly

"You do have the tendancy to rearrange people's faces if they speak to you"

"No, i hurt people that deserve it, not because they speak to me"

"Like David today"

I wanted to see why she defended me, considering we only just met.

"David Matthews is a moronic asshole, he thinks all women bow down to him, it was the perfect opportunity to put him in his place"  
"But what gives you the right to do that?"  
"Because I'm the only one that can do that and get away with it. Anybody else and he would of started mouthing off and belittling them, did you notice how he manned up once the book hit him? He was expecting another student, not me"

She had a slightly smug smile on her face, clearly she enjoys the fact that she has some sort of control over people. It's disturbing and impressive at the same time, a teenager mentally controlling her entire home town.

"Why did you do it?" i asked blowing out smoke, accidently getting her in the face. The smoke swirls around her creating a deep shade of blue circle around her face, her eyes stood out from it similar to a lighthouse in clouds, i know a bit dramatic but they are really shining right now.

"Like i said, he's a moron and i've been waiting for an opportunity for a long time"  
"So...it wasn't because of me?"

"He was being disgustingly creepy, why else would i do it?"

"Well i heard from the one of the teacher's that you...you know what never mind"

She threw her cigarette out of the window and turned to face me fully before snatching the unfinished smoke from my lips. Now i get why she was pissed i was in the midst of fully enjoying that before she snatched it away but i reined in the irritation and gave her my full attention. Which meant i glued my eyes to her face and not any lower, why couldn't she wear her leather jacket instead of allowing the rain to soak her through, now her top is stuck to her amazing body and it's in full view of me, ooohh what if it was white instead of grey...

"I'm dissapointed Miss Brandon, I didn't peg you as the type to listen to rumours"

"I don't-"  
"What did you hear about me?" she cuts me hastily,

I hope i haven't upset her, I don't listen to rumours! I didn't even know who she was before today.

"...i heard that because I'm youngest teacher and a female that'll you...you-"  
"That'll i bend you over your desk and spank you with a ruler? have my wicked way with you till you can barely walk"  
My cheeks burn furiously as my head swims with that image, making me squirm slightly. This girl does not have a filter in that brain of hers. How can she so easily say these things without melting her skin with embaressment?"

"My, my that is a hell of a blush your holding there Miss Brandon" her voice is dripping with a seductive tone, I can't tell if she's being serious or playing a game with me. I'm refusing to give in...as much as the ache growing between my thighs begs for it. Slowly she leans over to me and tilts her head.

"Do you want me to want you Miss Brandon?" she whispers, her breath is tickling my chin. Why do i want to kiss her so badly, why am i having these feelings over her!

"Do YOU want me?" i ask with as much confidence i can muster, trying to push the shakiness from my speech.

She stares at me, trapping me in her eyes again. The air in the car was thick with something =, a tension that needed to be snapped by one of us. She leans in ridiculously close and i deeply swallow air as my heart pounds, she's closer than before in the classroom. But again she avoids my lips again as she leans past me to open my door.

"I think...your ride is here" she nods her head and i follow.

She's right, Edward climbs out of his car and searches the parking lot for me. I realise i was holding my thighs in a death grip and my nails we're painfully digging into my skin. I hiss as i let them go and climb out the car with shaky legs and slam the door as hard as i can. Pissed is an understatement, i hate that she has this affect on me, hate it, hate it. I've just met her and she has some unreal hold over my body and i don't get why.

"HEY!" She shouts over the rumble of her engine when she turns it on. I clench my jaw and face her stiffly. With that fucking smirk stretched across her face.

"The answer's no by the way" she winks and blasts her music as she tears out of the parking lot, leaving burn marks from her wheels.

She doesn't want me? fucking liar, she does but she's playing me, making me want to make her want me. I've figured out your little scheme Isabella Swan. Cause when someone says no to something, you want it more for some retarded reason.

"Hey sweetie, oh your wearing the heels i bought you, they look fantastic like i predicted" he opened the passenger door for me and offer his hand like a butler and i curtsied in response.  
"Thank you kind sir" "Of course Madam"

"So who was that?" his eyes twinkle in delight as we pull out.  
"Don't get your hopes up, it was one of my students" The student that has left me high and dry with a still uncomfortable tingle down there that won't die down.

"A student? first day and you've already made a friend, i'm so proud of you" he coos like a parent.

"Hardly it was Isabella Swan, you know she's-" i was going to tell him about how much of a pain in the ass she is becoming more and more but his very girly gasp stops me. Sometime's he can be to gay that he intends.

"Whoa hang on, Isabella Swan, The Isabella Swan?"

"You've heard of her?"

"Yes i've heard of her, how have you not heard of her! How are you still intact?!"

"I'm not, mentally. That girl is such a...a...i haven't even got a word for her, she's just so GRRR!" I growl.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea, she's been playing with my head since first lesson and i've just seen her once since then, yet she's been here all day with her cocky smile and evil eyes. Did you know that she's allowed to sit and do nothing in lessons, she fell asleep in my class. ASLEEP! then she has this smirk, this little smirk that is just...evil and sneaky like she's planning something and she knows it will work and even if it fails, whatever happens eveything will fall in her favour. She had me scared, scared in my own classroom because i had to wake her up, OH! that's why she fell asleep! she knew i had to wake her and i wouldn't be comfortable about it, she planned it! She didn't even do anything when i woke her up, made me feel like a idiot for being scared in the first place, all she did was stare, no words, no contact, just a stare. This twisted little stare. I would of prefered if she hit me or something it would of cemented my decision of what she thinks of me" my voice raised and lowered octaves alot during my rant. Which had Edward in fits of laughter.

"Wait, you want her to hit you?"

"No. Edward i don't want her to hit me you goof, it would of been better if she did. Better than that...stare"  
"Jeex Alice it was just a stare, nothing more"  
'Oh it was more, you just don't know how much more'

"Did you know she hospitalised a teacher with internal bleeding"  
"Ouch, since when did you start listening to town gossip"  
'I don't!'

"It was mentioned in the teachers lounge, the Principle asked me to leave Bella alone in class if she decided to slack and talk to the teachers at lunch so they can tell me about her past"

"Let me guess 'beats the crap outta anyone that bothers her'"  
"She says she only attacks people that deserve it" i was quick to defend her, i didn't want Edward getting a bad mental image of her, well worse than what he may have.

"What have you heard about her?"

"Well she kicks ten tonnes of crap outta someone everyday, she's always getting arrested for being in fights, I'm sure she got arrested for handling drugs once but i don't know if she was actually charged for that erm what else..she fanished into thin air at some point, rumours we're she went away to some Christian Camp to 'cure' her sexuality but i doubt it was that, her parents we're fine with her being a lesbain, another was she went to Europe because she was pregnant with some married man's baby but i highly doubt it. Their we're a mixture, from having an affair with a married woman, becoming a drug runner, trafficking immigrants. Pretty stupid stories but no-one knows the true reason why she left"

Wow those are fucked up. This town is really fucked up. Really. The affair rumours are probable but drug running and human trafficking? Be serious now. God i feel sorry for her, to be surrounded by idiots.

_**Hours later**_

Cynth came home exactly when she should and spent the next two hours chewing my ears off about how amazing her day was, she loved all her classes and her teachers, she wished i was teacher for English which made smile. She met a pair of twins called Alec and Jane in her maths class. Apparently those two are subjects of bullying from kids in town because they come from a poor family but Cynth being Cynth wasn't bothered by it. The group she walked into school with turned out to be bitchy and teased the Twins, so Cynth ditched them and now hangs with the Twins, again making me smile. The part of her gossip that caught my attention was at lunch she said and i quote 'this really awesome badass chick walked in and EVERYONE parted out of her way like she was some God' I knew exactly who she was talking about. The same girl that is the reason i can't sleep.

Michael still isn't home and to be honest i couldn't care less if he stayed out. He didn't call or text me since calling me from before, he will know not to even bother climbing into bed tonight as i will boot him out on his ass once he touches the duvet. Well more room for me. But the fucking problem is, i can't sleep! Even with 'Eye's of Fire' playing on my Ipod dock at a low level, that usually sends me to sleep but it's not even helping me in any way.

I'm constantly trying to push her out of my head. I can still feel the pressure of her body pushed against mine when she pinned me against her car. Her clothing soaking and stuck to her skin.

The heat between my thighs hit me at full force as my mind took a serious turn of me licking the raindrops from Bella's chest. Making my chest heave heavily as i picture moving down to her stomach.

"Stop it!" i hissed at myself

I can't think of her like this, it's wrong on all levels!

Slamming my head down onto my pillow in hopes of venting some of my built up frustration. It doesn't do anything, I rake my fingers through my now slightly sweaty short locks and try to ignore the ache in between my thighs that is slowly becoming uncomfortable.

I know how to get rid of it but i can't...no matter what. No matter how badly i want to i can't. If i touch myself, i'll want more and i will never be fully satisfied.

Bella is a student and i can't have her like this, how i imagine her.

But jesus I need her, I want to feel her on my skin, I want to feel her fingers sliding across my naked skin. To have her lips on mine, sweetly kissing me and then become more and more hungry as our hands roam, tug, grip each other desperately. I want her lips to suck on my neck, nibble on my ear. Whispering in that velvet voice that I'm hers and that she needs me just as badly as I need her.

Getting lost in my thoughts of Bella. My body takes control of itself. My fingers have somehow without my knowledge have made themselves into the waistband of my sleep shorts and are teasing along my abdomen, making my stomach muscles flutter and tense.

I wish them to be hers.

And with that thought, my fingers rub against my very sensitive clit. The contact, though gentle causes my hips to buck up into my feels to strong for pointless teasing. Moving my underwear to the side, I gently slip a single finger into my already soaking wet core. Being a hypocrite to myself and telling myself their her fingers.

"Oh god!" I gasp loudly as the coil in my stomach instantly begins to tighten as I vividly picture Bella atop of me naked, her body flushed tightly against mine. I bite my lip to keep myself quiet as my other hand begins caressing my torso. Imaging her.

My fingers begin to push in with more speed, easily as my fingers are now soaked in my arousal.

**My legs wrap around Bella's waist as she begins to slide herself against me, pressing perfect pressure against my scorching hot core. My legs connect with their ankles, keeping her firmly in between my thighs as she rocks her hips against me in perfect friction. Her amazing scent fills my nose making my arousal increase. **

My fingers pick up more speed and my chest starts to heave in deep heavy pants as I become more and more aroused each time I imagine her doing something different, anything be it a simple smile or a gasp of breath against my neck, it adds and tightens the coil.

**My nails claw at her shoulder blades, pressing her naked chest against mine, feeling her breasts, round, firm and cold smoothly rub against mine. Her thrusts increase against me and her lips finally begin to caress my neck, taking my skin in her teeth and she sucks it into her mouth. Marking me, claiming me as hers. The feel of her tongue running along my skin, leaving her wet trail behind makes me bite my lip in ecstasy.**

I feel specks of sweat begin to form on my collarbone as my breathing becomes erratic. This fantasy is so vivid with details in my minds eyes, it feels like its honestly happening and I never want to open my eyes.

**I** **feel her fingers lightly scratch down my sides and circle around my hips bones, making me jerk into her centre. Her lips leave my neck and trail down my collarbone, gently nipping as she travels down to my nipples, her lips wrap around my left one. No teasing, straight away she laps at it hungrily. My hands rake through her ridiculously smooth locks and I fist them, making her stay firm in place. Her hand that travelled south reaches the one place I've been longing for her touch, second to her lips on my mouth. They slowly and gently slide into me and instantly clench around them making me arch high in my bed, strung completely. She hasn't even moved them yet and already I feel close to exploding.**

My free hand grabs the pillow from behind my head and I hold it to my mouth to muffle my increasing gasps and moans. Bucking hard against myself, so hard I start to feel the strain in my thighs but I don't care, it feels incredible. The cold heat travels under my skin, covering my body. Making everything unbelievably sensitive.

**She releases my nipple and moves up to nibble on my ear and whispers things to me that make me squirm and clench even harder against her single digit. Her finger delves deeper yet they are still soft and passionate. She slides another in and I grip her hair hard, i frantically buck my hips to match her strokes and she responds with the amazing roll of her hips, pushing her fingers in deeper.**

"Oh Bella" I muffle the scream into the pillow, I press it down so much I'm nearly smothering myself. My fingers continue to thrust into me with speed I didn t even know I had. The coil is painfully tight but I'm in pure Euphoria to care.

**"Cum for me Alice" her voice commands me and it literally THROWS me over the edge.**

I abandon the pillow and I attack my clit furiously whilst I curl inside myself. I can feel it, the coil has finally reached it's limits and snaps. Every muscle in my body, right from my toes to my head locks as I gasp on air, my body completely arches right off of the bed. My eyes are still tightly shut but the image of a smirking Bella's seductive smirk makes me orgasm increase and continue longer.

Desperately, I claw at my bed sheets to anchor myself as my body continues to stretch itself. The coil, vibrating powerfully inside my abdomen. My fingers are nowhere near my centre, yet this incredible orgasm is continuing, assaulting my body. I want to scream her name till my lungs give out but all that come out are strangled gasps.

'Fuck! It's never ending! Oh Jesus!'

"Ohhhh Bella fuck...Uhhhhhhhhhh" I moan and grip the headboard as my body literally bends on itself as this orgasm finally reaches it's peak.

And finally after what seems hours of pure pleasure, a warm trickle of liquid flows from me and soaks my shorts and i collapse back onto the bed in a sweaty, breathless, limp state.

And then the situation smacks me in the face after my orgasm subsides leaving me humming. I just had an incredible orgasm thinking of Bella...my student. I. Am. Fucked.


	8. Chapter 8 Oh Bella you annoying minx

**A/N: Don't own Twilight, never will. You know everytime i write this i get an urge to write to S.M to ask what the hell she is playing at cause tbh she created Bellice, she gaves us the tools to write fanfiction versions not us. Half the fics on here are going off what she put in the damn books. So come on Steph, just create antother series where the girls see sense**** and run away sparkling in the sun together. We be forever thankful. xSkylarx**

"Alice" a voice whispered in my ear, distrupting me of a very relaxed sleep.

"Aliiiccceeee" it continued, breathing. I don't want to wake up, this is the best sleep I've had in a while and nothing is going to distrupt it.

"Wake up Alice" No, like i said nothing is going to wake me up.

"Miss, It's time to wake up"

Ok now I'm awake, well my brain is but my eyes are refusing to open.

Very soft warm lips began trailing around my collarbone followed by a tongue poking out, sliding its way up towards the lobe of my ear, where teeth nibbled on a spot that i love, making me moan outloud and hotness pool between my thighs.

"Oh so that's what wake's you up is it" the voice or more specifically HER voice giggled huskily in my ear, sending shivers down my spine as the heat of her breath floated down the side of my neck. She kissed under my ear with pressure making me gasp out loud as heat began to form more and more.

I open my eyes to see her, the girl haunting me, whether in a good way or not, she was here, in my bed, straddling me in her goregous black lingerie with that delicious smirk that makes me squirm. The fact that's she's half naked with a set of underwear that is making her skin glow beautifully isn't helping me and i pool under her, she knows what's she's doing to me and she's relishing in it as her hips push down against me. Her thick brunette locks have fallen down her shoulders, resting on her amazing busts. Blocking my view but she's beautiful right now and damn right sexy so i can't bring myself to ruin this piece of art work on top of me.

But what is she doing here? Is she insane! If someone walks in on us...

"You think to much, you know that?" her fingers trail up and down my abdomen slowly with her nails. My stomach tense and tremble's when she reaches a certain point making tingles flow through me. Slowly she rocks her hips against mine, her panty covered core pressed up amazingly against my naked one. A thin piece of material blocking us. I lose control of myself as i lift my hips in response, so slow but arousing as fuck.

"But i guess that comes with the job really. A teacher...My teacher"" she smirks again and removes herself from my waist and i stare in utter awe as she lies herself between my thighs on her stomach and places teasing kisses along my inner thighs. Sucking the skin between her hot lips and dragging her teeth along it. I have to bite my lip painfully hard other wise everyone would hear me moan and we would be discovered.

"W-we can't" i whisper as quietly as i can, stuttering as her tongue trails up quickly and stops right before the prize between my legs. My legs betray me and open wider for her as she hovers her mouth over my now shamefully wet core.

"You say we can't...yet your body tells me different" she licks me oh so gently and i buck up into her for more. That one stroke was enough to set a fire off inside of me. An inferno so strong that i desperatly need more. Only she can dose the flame and i NEED her to. As if switching on something inside of me, i begin to pant deeply like I've ran a marathon and i begin whine and whimper.

Fuck i need more, Why won't she give me more?!

"Everyone has a wrong desire Miss...you just need to admit that I'm yours" she sits up away from me and places a gentle kiss to my mouth.

"Be-" her finger shushes me. Even though she is away from me I'm still feeling a mouth on my core.  
"Not right now, it'd be better if you woke up first"

What? This is a dream?!

She leans down and whispers into my mouth. The delicious vanilla swarms in, making me water.

"Just take note...he will never be able to make you cum again" she winks and disappears.

The room comes back to me and i feel those lips still on me down there. But not Bella's soft mouth or her skilled tongue, instead a pair of dry chapped lips with chin stubble and a clumsy sloppy tongue making an utter mess. I snap down to see my husband's sandy blonde hair bobbing up and down and i feel violated by the carnage he's making, if you going down there, do the rjob required.

"Urgh get off Mike" i swung legs up away from him, leaving him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Wait what?" he wipes his mouth and sits up, revealing himself in his naked glory, well his upper half thank god. For a man that has such a huge ego you would think he would take care of himself more, with like a six pack or something but no instead he has a slight beer belly with moobs, fucking moobs! He used to have a great body in High School but once his dad left him the business he let himself go, thinking money makes him more attractive. Well guess what, it doesn't.

"What's wrong, you was enjoying yourself a minute ago" his voice is slightly desperate and i see why. Great morning wood.

"Sorry, i...my mind is all over the place lately" **When really what you wanted to say was 'yeah i was loving every second of it cause i was thinking of Bella, not you podge' **whoa hey that's a low blow, low blow. **Well he needs to stop thinking he's Hugh friggen Hefner!'**

"Well distract yourself...with me" he wiggles his eyebrows and quite frankilly i want to remove them from his face, with a slap.

Is he really this selfish? I stop him from going down on me and say my mind is all over the place so his answer is sex?, God what a fucking asshole.

With a scoff i reach under the duvet and search for my sleep shorts.

"What's the matter with you?" '**You, you idiot!'**

"Oh i don't know Mike, maybe it's because my husband doesn't realuse when I'm upset and instead of comforting me like a fucking lover should do, you instead offer to get you off as an alternative" i hiss, i don't want Cynthia hearing us...OH MY GOD CYNTHIA!

'Shit last night! i shouted Bella's name, oh no, oh no, OH NO!'

"Shit babe are you okay? Your going green"

He's right I am going green and i bolt to our bathroom to hurl up the contents of my empty stomach in painful heaves. I hear him shuffling then come into the bathroom and begins rubbing my back, thanfully he decided to put some sweats on.

"Still want to get 'distracted'" i croak out as i wipe my mouth with some tissue.

"No I'm good thanks" he flushes the toilet for me as i step over to the sink and swirl my mouth out with water.

"Have you caught something, I'll call Mrs. Cullen to come over and take a look at you if you want?"

The Cullen's, Bella's therapist, sickness builds again.

"I'm alright, i just think all the stress from my first day is finally catching up to me" I lied.

"I thought you love you job?"

"Well if you actually came home last night and asked me about it you would know" i hissed

I shouldn't be this mean to him but it's his own fault, he choose to go drinking with his 'business' partners and not once has he even asked me about my first day. I'm still mad that he didn't even wish me luck yesterday. If he came home last night, he could of distracted me from thinking about Bella and i wouldn't of touched myself thinking of her and risk being heard by Cynthia.

'**Yeah sure he's to blame Alice, keep telling yourself that'**

His arms circle my waist and he peppers kisses along my shoulder, making me sigh outloud as i clpse my eyes and I'm hit with Bella's smile again. Poor guy thinks i shuddered because of him.

I step out of his arms and i turn to switch the shower on and go to undress myself. But I'm spun around.

"Look Alice, I'm sorry i wasn't here yesterday, I'm an ass, a complete utter asshole. I may not seem like it but i am so fucking proud of you for getting the teaching job. I know that you've wanted to be a teacher since i met you, you threw yourself into a never ending amount of studying, endured sleepness nights to better yourself, now look at you. You are one, teaching a lesson that you adore. Not to mention at such a young age which is impressive. I am proud, really fucking proud and i love you so, so much"

His words make me tear up...from guilt, why does this happen? It happens in movies, when the character has an affair to feel loved because she isn't getting it from her marriage. only when it starts the husband see's the errors of his ways and tells them the words what they've been wanting to hear. Right at the wrong moment. Like now.

"Thank you" i whisper and he kisses me sweetly.  
"So tonight as an apology, your going to get dressed as sexy as you can and I'm taking you to Seattle for a dinner, show the people of Washington what to aim for"

And the ego comes back and squashes any guilt from me.

"I can't, i have plans" '**We do? That's a lie'**

"What plans?" **'Yeah, what plans?'**

"I promised i would help one of my students after school with some of their work" '**That's another lie'**

"You've been there one day, how can they need help already?" '**Reasonable question, how are you going to answer?'**  
"Their an under-achiever, they need to bump their classwork up to a grade C otherwise they can't go on this trip the school are planning" **'Very nice work'**

"Oh ok, well what about after?" **'What about after?!'**

"I have homework to grade and I'd rather stay in my class and do it otherwise Cynthia is going to chew my ear off on gossip" **'Your scaring me with how easy this is coming to you'**

"That sucks, i have to go to the office for six which means i wont see you till late...well i'll have to slot myself into your schedule another day then" **'Whew we got out of that one'**

"Soooo if I'm not going to see you again all day, how about we make up for lost time" he slowly lifts my tank top off and throws it to the floor.

'Great'

I plaster a fake smile on and nod my head. He grins like a child on Christmas and leads me into the shower.

**Not that long later**

I head into the kitchen, fully dressed, clean and completely unsatisfied. Michael's inability to get me off has always been a slight problem but I'm an excellent actress and can fake like a porn star. He really hasn't got a clue what to do with me sometimes, he's one of them guys that think once it's in that's all woman need to have an orgasm, that and a few thrusts. No i like being touched...alot and savioured, kissed all over, told I'm beautiful on occasion. Just...appreciated. I like to be a bit rough and quick to, aslong as all the right buttons are pressed. Michael unfortunatley hasn't got any idea about which buttons to press and in which order. Going straight for the gold without any work up is not comfortable or sexy, it's dry and painful. Which is why I'm walking slightly like John Wayne and had to resort to taking care of myself when he stepped out to get dressed. And of course who did i think of and made my legs turn to jelly so badly i collapsed in the shower. Yes that's right, Bella Fucking Swan. I bet if she knew she was making me react this way she would get some sick thrill from it. Annoying little minx. How can someone create suh an impact by doing nothing. Last night was without a doubt the most incredible and intense orgasm i have ever experienced and it was from just a fantasy. And this morning, the pleasure i got just from a few imaginary touches and i was ready to be ravished! I can't help but shiver with strong pleasure when i think on what it would be like to experience her for real.

"Morning sis" Cynthia strides into the kitchen. She's a special breed of teenager, instead of having serious bed-head, pyjama's still on and grumbling about being awake so early, she's fully dressed, hair perfected and actually happy about going to school. Like i said special.

"Good morning"

'Just focus on brewing your coffee and making her cereal. She was probably asleep and didn't hear you'

My palms are sweating, literally sweating! The thought of my little sister hearing me is awkward as hell but having her hearing me shout a girls name is very, very bad.

Reaching over to grab the box of muesli, yes my sister eats that. I told you she's special. My womanly area stings slightly from this morning activities. God i thought doing it in the shower would provide some sort of...lubrication. Apparently not. We are so not doing it again for a loooong time. Not that I'll be missing out, my own fingers provide more stimulation than his pencil-dick **'God your a bitch this morning'**

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asks with a normal tone.

'Keep calm, that's a ordinary question that people generally ask in the morning,** but she's never asked you this before'**

"It was...good" i mumble and try to remain cool.

"Who's Bella?" my sister asks making me nearly knock the bowl off the counter.

'**DANGER! **Oh shit, oh shit! What do i say?! **How the fuck should i know! **Your my sub-concious this is where you come in handy!** Well i don't know! **Fucking great help you are! **Arguing to yourself is not going to help, say something! ANYTHING!'**

"She's my student" '**Preferably not THAT!'**

Cynthia frowns at me confused and i hand her the bowl in hopes of a distraction to my stupid slip up. 'Why the hell did i tell her that, **maybe because your a moron'**

"You dreamt about your student?" she ignores the cereal and keeps her eyes on me for an explanation.

"Who dreamt about their student?" Micheal walks into the kitchen fixing his tie with his eyebrow quirked. I rush over to help him, praying they'll just forget about it.

"Alice, she had a dream about one of her students" I'm going to burn her Justin Bieber life-size cut out for this.

"It was just a dream, nothing more to it so drop it" I yank on his tie with a bit too much strength and nearly choke him.  
"I heard you shout her name alot and you sounded scared from the sounds you was making"

'Oh thank god she thought i was having a nightmare, thank you god, thank you, thank you'

I head over back to the coffee and pour me and Michael a cup.

"Yeah she was chasing me in the dream, trying to kill me with an axe, that's pretty much it"

"From the noises you was making it sounded like she was butchering you with it" she digs into her mush. Bella was in fact butchering me, in a very good way...wait is she saying i sound like I'm being tortured when i have an orgasm? No...i don't Michael would of said something. **'That's your concern right now!** What? i wanna know, **Well you can't exactly ask him, guess we'll never know'**

"So which student was it?" Michael asks as he sips his coffee and flips through the business section of the newspaper. Everday is such a stereotypical American morning, something i strived for growing up. To wake up in the morning, make breakfast for my family while my husband gets ready, he has his coffee while ranting about the stock market then leaves for work and kisses me goodbye. I have it yet...it's incredibly dull now it's here. Is that why I'm fantasies over Bella? Because i want excitement? Have i become one of those women that are bored with their married life and venture out of it. I know me and Bella haven't done anything, hell she probably might not even be aware of my strange lustfullness for her but is that why I'm feeling like this? I don't like the thought of Bella becoming some dirty little secret in the front of my mind. She didn't ask for this, sure she might be a little mind-playing bitch. Harsh to say i know. But is this what she intended? Causes i don't believe she did. I think honestly that I'm thinking to much on it, her.

"Isabella Swan"

He chokes on his coffee and sprays it all on Cynthia's cereal.

"Ewwww! gross i can't eat this now!" She whines as she pours the gloop away and opts for a banana.

"Sorry Cee-Cee, did you say Swan?"

Does he know about her? Why did no-one fail to mention this girl to me before i started teaching!

"Yes, let me guess, your shocked as to why I'm still in one piece?" i shake my head. Bella's a badass and beats people up, ok i get it but she doesn't go around face planting people for fun.

"The girl's not right Alice, is she in your class?"  
"She's in my senior class-"

"She's bad news, Your not teaching her anymore, tell the school today your gonna switch classes"

"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that cause i swear i misheard you, did you just tell me, not ask, tell me to switch my classes. Like an order?"  
"No you heard me, your not being in the same classroom as that nutjob"

I turned to my little sister with a certain look in my eye and she understood it, the eye to tell her to excuse herself from the room. And when she does leave the room. I stand from my chair quickly knocking it over and glared at my husband with pure fury.

"Michael Newton, you never, ever order me to do something, ever. I am your wife not a pet. So think next time before you speak and also Don't dare say that about her again. That girl is misunderstood and i will not stand for my own husband to insult her before me. Apologise now or you can find somewhere else to sleep tonight and i don't mean on the couch" i hiss quietly.

"Are you being serious? Your threatening to kick me out of my own home because i called some chick a name"  
"No not just some chick, her name is Bella. And I'm fully aware of the things she has done but i will not have you saying things like about her, she doesn't deserve it"

"Alice you've known her what? one fucking day! what's the big fucking issue?" his voice is rising more and more and i know we are going to get into a full on argument in a minute if he doesn't apologise.

"The big issue is I am sick of people thinking she is some sort of piriah, she hasn't done anything wrong to get this sort of attention"  
"Done anything wrong? are you serious! She hospitalises people for kicks Ali, she is not right in the head. Ask Dr. Cullen he's always patching people up because of her. I'm not comfortable with you being in the same building as her, never mind the same room. Did you know she nearly killed a fucking teacher"  
"She won't harm me-"  
"Oh and what makes you so damn sure? Huh? You know she smashed one of my workers heads through a display cabinet in one of my stores? Just because he checked her out!"

Ok i didn't know that. Thanks Bella your really helping me defend you right now.

"I'm fully aware of...some of the things she has done but it doesn't mean i have to jump on the 'hate Bella Swan' band wagon just because of the past. I don't judge people your fully aware of this, it's the way i was brought up"  
"Yes i am aware but you need to draw a line with some people Alice, some people don't deserve politeness and happiness especially Swan"

"I'm not switching accept it Michael"

"Urgh but I'm not happy about this, not one fucking bit Alice"

"Michael, please. I don't want to argue over this, especially a student. But I am not switching classes, she needs at least one person in this town that isn't afraid to talk to her, to support her. Have you actually ever wondered why she is the way that she is"

"No. No i haven't. I...fuck it i suppose your right" he sighs and stands to me and hugs me.

"What did i ever do to catch such a caring woman"

**'Not that caring, you fucked yourself last thinking of someone else, more specifically the girl you just defended. Nice speech by the way'**

I'm starting to hate my sub-concious, i wish i had an off switch for it.

"Can i come back in please" Cynthia's voice calls round the corner says as she walks back in typing away on her phone. I should of known she would of been eaves dropping. She goes to sit down but i drag her up by her elbow.  
"No we're leaving"

Finally getting the keys back to my baby.

I give Michael a quick peck as he locks the front door and we all head over to our cars. The weather is cold but not wet thank god. For once I've managed to straighten my usually spiked mess of hair and i will be pissed if it gets wet.

"So who's this badass chick you guys we're screaming about? I wanna meet her!" her face is shinging with excitement.

"You already have doofus" She tilts her head with confusion as i put my blue wintercoat in the back seat along with her different Bieber jacket.

"I have? when? I don't remeber this?"

"She was the girl that 'everyone parted for' in the cafeteria"

"NO WAY that was her! Wait. No that doesn't make sense, that's odd"

"What's odd?" i mumble as i adjust pretty much everything in my car, Michael towers over me so the seats and mirrors are all obscured.

"Well i didn't catch her name but the Twins told me that the chick i saw yesterday is actually really cool and always helps them out with like money and food and stuff cause their not that rich" I pull out from the driveway and beep to Michael as he passes.  
"I think they was talking about someone else Cynth"  
"Long brown hair, killer body, rocky look with kick ass biker boots and leather jacket"

"Yeah..."  
"Then Bella Swan is the chick helping them out. Wow she kicks ass AND helps the needy, she's like a hotter female version of Robin Hood, i so need to meet her now just to shake her hand" Cynthia laughs to herself while i am filled with complete confusion. If Bella is so bad and hateful of everyone, why is she helping out a pair of poor kids, surely if she hated everyone and didn't give a damn she would leave them to suffer.

"Oh can you come sit with me and The Twins today at lunch pleeeease!"

"Why on earth would you want your big sister to sit with you, I'm a teacher, you do enjoy your social life right?" i giggle.

"So what if your a teacher, i don't care your my sister and i want you to meet Jane and Alec, plus i want some dirt on this Bella chick cause I'm guessing your not going to spill anything right now and if i get you with my friends you will have no choice but to answer because it's rude to ignore people and you hate rude people, so you won't be rude in front of other people cause you don't want them thinking your rude. Also Alec and Jane will say their piece on her also and if God is on my side today and woke up in a good mood, he will grace us with Bella's presence at lunch and due to the fact she is your student and she helps Jane and Alec that gives me an In to an introduction"

My mouth opens and closes repeatedly as i try to respond to that, i swear she could be a master Con-Man if she wanted.

"All i can say is yes to that Cynthia you sneaky little brat"  
"Ha score, today's going to be awesome, i can just feel it"

"You been reading that crap again"  
"If by crap you mean my star signs than yes, it says that 'truth's may be revealed yet more secrets buried but all in all happiness will be born'

I don't believe in all that new age crap but considering our star signs are the same that reading knocks me a little.'Jesus Alice it's shit sprouted by some creep that thinks they can see the future, don't buy into it, **It said truth's will be revealed so make sure you keep your mouth shut around Bella,** oh for god sake I'm not going to go over and say HEY YOU GIVE ME BETTER ORGASMS THAN MY HUSBAND,** well you kinda cut off from your brain when you see her so just a warning, **fine warning noted...although i don't need one. I'll be fine around her aslong as i don't think about last night.

Last night. An orgasm that nearly made me snap my spine in two with the intensity. Last night where her smirk alone prolonged the orgasm. The reason why it is going to be so difficult not to throw her down on the desk and devour her like the last meal...oh man I'm so fucked.

**A/N Don't fret i have other chapters to put up, I'm just cleaning them up ok. I've kept you guys waiting and I'm so sorry for the wait, really i am. I have another 2 chapters to put up today and I'm finishing typing up one. So hopefully it should be enough to satisfy you guys. Oh btw has anyone heard 'Can you feel my heart' off theSempiternal album by B.M.T.H? it's going to be involved in one of the chapters and i was just wondering if anyone's heard it haha. As usual if you have any questions, suggestion blah blah PM me okay? love you all xSkylarx**


	9. Chapter 9 F you Bella

**A/N: Don't own Twilight (Sigh) Erm not much to say except thank you for the reviews, I like hearing your thoughts on my work. Just need to say Bella's past and reasons for her behaviour will not be revealed yet, it's far too early. Also my spelling, I apologise for it not being perfect but i will try better tbh i have read stories on here and comparing them mine isn't that bad but I'm not professional, I'm only a teenager with a crazy imagination so don't expect bloody Dickens. Ermm anyway here it is xSkylarx**

Pulling into the parking lot, a lot of eyes fell onto my car. I don't think it's cause it's a Porche, more because it's bright yellow. Whatever, I like the colour, even though some people find bright colours offensive a.k.a Rosalie. She nearly collapsed when she laid her eyes on my baby. Poor woman, she wanted to drool over it and love it but the brightness of it threw her off balance, so instead she stood twitching with half a frown and a smile, she looked like she was having a stroke.

"Come on, i can see them over there" Cynthia barely gives me time to put my coat on as she dragged me over to The Twins. Why they are nicknamed the Twins, i don't know. They look nothing alike, Jane has bright blonde hair with deep blue eyes and Alec has dark black hair with light green eyes. Complete opposites. Cynthia is way to perky for a teenager at this time in the morning.

"Guys this is my big sis Alice" she waves me up and down. Jane gives me a happy smile with a quick wave while Alec gives me an unsure smile and a very weak wave.

They didn't seem to be as poor as Cynthia told me, well not enough to be the target for bullying. Their clothing wasn't from any sort of brand but is that really a reason to target them? It's not as if they are wearing rags and picking food from bins. God teengagers can be shallow these days. People shouldn't bully anyway because it's pointless and cruel, I hope the two of them at some point will tell me who these people are.

"So what are we supposed to call you, Mrs Brandon or Alice?" Alec whispers and stares at the floor, he's the same size as me which makes him very small for his age and Jane is even smaller which is very suprising, i didn't know anyone could beat me with my size.

"Erm...you can call me Alice as long as nobody hears you. It'll be wierd if you guys came over and called me Mrs in my own home when I'm only a few years older"

A slight awkwardness falls between me and Alec but I'm not really sure.

"Oh my god that is an awesome idea Alice, you guys can come over right?" Cynthia beams.

That was a example not a suggestion Cynth. Not that I wouldn't mind them coming over, far from it, if it means Cynth get's to hang out with some decent people and the Twins can be with a friend that won't hurt or insult them then I will happily allow it but I'm sure going to a teachers house for dinner isn't going to help them out with the other students.

"Ermm okay sure" Jane stutters and her cheeks flush brightly while Alec just seems distracted and not really paying attention to any of us. More like keeping an eye on everyone else in the parking lot. I need to get Cynth to do some digging on the pair's tormentors so I can deal with them.

"Awesome! When?... Oh tonight, lets do it tonight! Alice tonight, you can drive us all home, HE won't be there cause he has work" and by he, she means Michael. God what would he think if I brought Jane and Alec home for dinner, he wouldn't belittle them surely. Well not in front of them, more than likely to me after they left and I would bitch slap him so hard he won't feel his mouth for a month.

**'Ah free from stubble rash for a month, heaven. **SHUSH!'

"ALICE...can they come over tonight?"

Oh crap. Why does she have to throw me on the spot like this,** if you say no then you will come across as rude and Cynth did warn you before, plus if you think about it you can get some info on Bella. **That is very true but what if the Twins tell her I'm asking questions about her? **Well the Bella will then use that against you and make you squirm more, **that doesn't really push me into saying yes to dinner, **of course it does because you love it when she makes you squirm, **...fuck you, **hey I'm just telling you the truth'**

"ALICE! God will you stop drifting off. Are you high? I've told you not to be on the peace pipe when you have school" Cynthia jokes but in a very stern, believeable voice as the Twins frown at me.

"What? No! Don't listen to her, she's just playing" I stomp on Cynthia's toes with my heel, making her yelp and dig me in the shoulder, making me frown and prepare for a scuffle.

"You really wanna go midget!" Cynthia taunts. I glare at her for using that name but as much as I would love to have a throw down with her, I'm in my place of work and I don't think Mr Whitlock would approve of me beating my sister's ass in full view of the student body.

"Are you really going there Cynth? Do you want me to mention to your new friends about a certain piece of art in your room?" I cock my eyebrows challenging as she pales and goes wide eyed.

"So guys dinner, what do you fancy?" she diverts the conversation from the threat as the Twins laugh at her discomfort.

If you are wondering about the art...well my little sister's obsession for 'The Prince' as stretched to an almost unhealthy stage as when I was putting some clean clothing away, I discovered on the back of her wardrobe over a thousand pictures of the boy, cut from magazine's. It freaked the shit out of me and when i pulled her up on it, she simply said 'It's a hobby and i should be glad they aren't real life photographs taken from hiding in a bush'. She had a point but it still worried me.

"Erm...whatever you want to make...we're not really fussy when it comes to food" Jane mumbled as quietly as she could.

"Alec, what about you dude?"  
He doesn't reply but meerly shrugs. Cynthia turns to me for help but I mimic Alec

"We'll decide later, if not then take out. I have to head in, meet me here after ok?" I tell them as i head inside.

"ITS COOL DONT WORRY I'LL HANDLE IT!" she screams after me.

'No you won't, not a chance in hell is she going near a stove. She attempted to make chilli for my parents once and the poor souls we're bed bound for a week with the worst stomach ache known to man. If i can avoid nearly having my stomach pumped then we will have greasy take out'

**...**

I have at least fifteen minutes before my first class starts and the seniors are not till my very last session slots. Urgh today is going to very slow, juniors for 1st and 2nd then I'm pretty much free until the double lesson later at the end of the day.

'Oh joy two hours with Bella, **Enough with the sarcasm, you love that you have two hours with her**, I wish I had a mute button for you sometimes''

My door is already unlocked when I open the handle which confuses me because I always lock it, if not then the janitor will. And if it was him, then he's opened up early, to early.

Upon walking in, I see a figure sat facing away from me in my chair and I know exactly who it is. At the same time, if possible, my heart sinks yet flutters. It sinks because I know I'm going to be involved in some sort of mind-screwing game and flutters...well because she's here.

"Good morning Miss" she twirls herself around like the Big Bad Boss in a movie when they reveal theirselves to the hero.

With a relaxed posture, she places her feet up on my desk, crossing them in the process and giving me a great view of her thighs.

'**She said she didn't want you huh? Then why does she keep offering herself up on a platter like this?** That's simple...because she's a MINDFUCK!' **Yes that may be true and this could all be a game to mess with you but...god she looks good, **ok seriously please shut up and let me handle this,**the last time you handled it, you went home and nearly fucked yourself into oblivion,** you just had to remind me of that when i warned you not to, **just don't think about it, **fine I won't, **good, **not thinking about it..., **your staring at her Alice**'

And i was, shamefully, even though the weather today isn't exactly warm, she's opted for black shorts that are short enough to make her look good but not enough to be tarty, but the shortness makes her legs look fucking delicious. 'This is your fault, **no your just a perv**'.

Another tight tank top that has a picture of Sid Vicious from The Sex Pistols mugshot across it, the top has been sliced thin but in a fashionable way, revealing the skin of her hips. I notice no extra weight is visible on her, just perfection like i imagined her. And those creamy coloured hips are begging to be nibbled 'STOP IT!'.

And to finish off her outfit, she has them heavy ass killer biker boot that would crush somebodys skull if she stomps on it. '**She has done that...well nearly,** is it wrong to picture her fighting as a turn on?, **Don't bother asking me cause you know i'll just agree'**

Stupid teenage girl with her ability to make me argue with myself.

Not in the most calm way I storm over, taking off my coat off in the process and slam everything down near her feet.  
"The name is Mrs Brandon, not Miss and get your feet off of my desk"

"Oooh someone's testy this morning, did you wake up on the wrong side of the marital bed"  
Oh she is so asking for it. Why is it when I'm alone, I hate her for what she's doing to me yet at the same time I love it. Then when I'm not near her, I spend my time wanting to see her and then when I do, she infuriates me so damn easily.

I was calm as a cucumber as second ago and now I'm pissed like a wasp getting sprayed with a hose.

"I'm fine, now get your feet off of my desk and your ass out of my chair"

She blatantly ignores me and instead gets more comfortable and simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Make me" she simply states

As if I'm falling for that, she may be all calm but underneath that cool exterior is a devious thing that will do something the moment I touch her.

"Bella, it's the beginning of the day and I'm not in the mood for this, just move"

"I'm fully aware of the time and I... am in the mood for this so...make me Miss Brandon" she winks as she whispers my name with that damn smirk.

'What is she planning? I doubt she's just going to walk off once I do remove her. She's challenging me again I'm aware of that. But why? She knows I'm not afraid of her so what would this silly thing prove...unless she's just being a pain in the ass for the hell of it. Yeah that sounds about right.  
"How did you get in here? The Janitor doesn't open up this early-"

"Seth will do anything for me" she smirks.

"Oh right, the people of Forks bow down to your every command, how silly that i forgot about that" I sarcastically sigh.

"You right Miss they do, you should learn to follow them" she chuckles with that oh-so-famous smirk of hers.

I am not becoming a sheep like everyone else, she can go kiss my ass. It's insanity, just plain insanity that she can control people like this. And I'm baffled that I've literally only come to know about her. All this time she has been hurting people, scaring them. Right under my nose and I had no clue. I'm beginning to slightly regret taking the job here. Not even a week and she's already making me want to leave and quit, all because of her...being.

She hasn't done anything to me but that's what's scaring me, the fact that a simple smirk has me floored, the way her chuckles sends tingles through me, her scent making me dizzy...it's just insane and it's making my head hurt.

"Why are you even here, your lesson isn't till the end of the day" I huff still not making any move to remove her. I lean onto the desk to try and show some dominace but doesn't really affect her. **Why would it? she could flick you across the room with your size'**

"Because i want to be here" another simple state.

"That's not a good enough reason Miss Swan" my nails dig into my desk painfully. It can't be normal to get so worked up over little things.

"Do i have to have a 'good enough' reason Miss Brandon"

"I told you to call me Mrs Brandon" i nearly shout at her, my blood is really boiling now and i need to cool it before i snap.

"Jesus you are pissy this morning aren't you Miss" she removes her feet from the desk but remains seated and rolls herself over to me. Her scent follows and creeps up into my nostrils.

"Is marital life not going well" Her voice is sarcastically sympathetic but the fact i can feel her thigh brush against my knees distracts me from shouting at her accusing my marriage and that simple accidentle touch turns my knees to jelly, making me lean back onto my desk.

"Why are you assuming that my marriage is the reason for my bad mood"  
"Maybe because you've realised your marriage is a pointless one"

She pushes herself away from me and picks up her leather jacket and swings it on fluidly. She can't just make a comment like that and leave!

"Why is my marriage pointless"

She chuckles to herself and goes to side step me but I jump in front of her and block her way with my arm on the whiteboard. Her eyebrows raise at my action but I remain locked in position.

"I'll ask again. Why is my marriage pointless?" I have no clue where this sudden bravery has come from but I'm on a roll with it, if I stop now I will crumble in fear.

She licks her lips slowly and eyes me while she thinks.

"Instead of rushing to defend it like a happily married wife should, you asked me why I called it pointless. That's proof enough"

"That's bullshit and doesn't mean anything Bella"

"Is it bullshit? Because any other wife would of shot back with the 'My marriage is perfect, I'm with the love of my life' speech. Cue the fucking violins. You know as well I as I do that your 'Marriage' isn't all white pickets fences and 'family movie nights'

This girl has no clue about my marriage and has no right to speak on it.

"You know nothing about about me or my marriage Isabella" my tone comes out harsh through my gritted teeth.

Before I can even realise what she did. I'm thrown up against the board with my hands trapped above my head in her grip, with Bella dangerously close again.

"Mary Alice Brandon, older sibling of Cynthia Brandon. The daughter of Elizabeth and Charles Brandon, two of the best lawyers America has ever had. Born and raised in little old Forks yet your family comes from the south. You and Michael Newton, who by the way pretty much owns majority of the business in Forks, met each other in high school, you went on one date and got together after that, stayed together through high school and college. Bought your first home, moved in with Cynthia because you want your parents to have a relaxing retirement, Michael proposed a few years later and you accepted. You've been with him and only him ever since"

"How the fuc-"

"People of Forks talk Miss and not just about me"

She pushes her body into mine, making my eyes roll back into my head and my fists clench her warm body pushes harder into me.

"You was comfortable with him wasn't you...content with that life...sucked in, accepted it without a fight" She leans back and stares deep into my eyes. Her nose is literally touching mine and her breath is flowing into my mouth.

"Until you met me of course" she whispers. My hips are begging me to push for her against me, to give more some of that pressure that I'm aching for.

Bella seems to understand my inner battle as she chuckles, she rolls into me gently and i gasp out with a slight moan.

"I told you I was going to have fun playing with you but...it would be so much better for you in the end if you didn't accept it so easily Miss" she whispers and kisses the corner of my mouth before stepping back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shake myself from the little trance she had me under.

"You'll figure it out in time, like everyone else has. See you in lesson Miss"

I have no idea why I did but when she walked out the classroom, leaving me alone with my thoughts over what just happened and last night coming back to taunt me in a cruel way...I collapsed into my chair and cried.


	10. Chapter 10 I hate cell phones

**A/N dont own twilight**

I was having the worst day now cause of Bella. After she left me in a blubbering state at my desk, the unknown saddness that came over for reasons i don't know why quickly changed to fury and my innocent students payed the price. I dished out five detentions for stupid reasons from talking too loud and scraping a chair, seriously scraping a chair. At the time they felt justified but now i feel like a bitch and i bet they think it too. And it's her fault, not mine. I need to get to the bottom of what Bella is doing to me before i explode and do something worse than handing out detention.

Eurgh why I'm reacting this way...is it the unknown power she has over me? Or the fact she's winding me tighter than a rusty coil in anger and also...sexually. Maybe it's because I should be getting these feelings of lust and need from my husband not a eighteen year old female who happens to be my student and I am secretly hating on myself for it, well slightly hating myself.

But then when i think on that, it doesnt seem right. I don't really care that my husband isn't causing these feelings in fact, as harsh as it sounds he's sort of becoming a blur to me, he hasn't been in my mind for a while and recently when he is, all I'm doing is nit picking and highlighting faults with him. Like how his blonde hair is just annoying and needs to be either shaved off or styled in a more decent state, he thinks he looks appealing with the messy bed head when he just looks an ass, or his suits that he thinks he looks professional and handsome in when in fact he has the look of a wannabe mafia member. And then when i think of her, with the ripped skinny jeans and the black leather jacket and that perfect brunette hair that i just ache to run my fingers through, is more and more becoming perfect to me. Even when she is being dominating and violent. I see her as a beautiful dark black hole sucking me in more with each mental image of her.

Yeah Isabella Swan really is the devil in disguise. And that demon in question is sat in the back of class and hasn't even batted an eye lid in my direction, she just been...the perfect student. Quiet and doing as asked. It freaked me out a little and also the others. She was given alot of confused looks by the students in the class. I guess Bella reading and answering questions is similar to a monkey sewing a sweater. I mean she even put her hand up to answer a question. The silence in the room at that moment was so quiet you could hear the kids in the library turning pages. At first i didn't know what to do and so did the others. I was preparing for either an innapropriate dig or some sort of joke but no, she gave me a perfectly stated answer to the question asked and returned to her work.

Did before seriously not happen for her? Did she forget about pinning me against the board behind me and grinding those hips, kissing the corner of my desperate lips? Is this the game she is playing with me? If it is then how do i react, how do i 'play with her'. Does she want me to be the professional teacher and make a complaint...

No that doesn't make sense, all that would do is get her moved from my class and a very embarrassing talk about sexual harrassment. But then again it isn't sexual harrassment because in a way i'm enjoying it. Does she want me to join in? Flirt with her?

No why would she want that from me?

I lean forward onto my desk and squeeze my temples hard as the headache is becoming as painful as a brain filled with razors and ice being rattled. God i don't know if i can handle this. I came here to teach not to be completly mind fucked by a student.

**_'Well you would prefer her to fuck something else'_ **oh my god don't you start _**'well your boring me with this oh poor me act'** _its not an act and you are me so defend me and side with me _**'why? you have a hotass student tailing your ass and your making yourself more confused by thinking about it'**_ because i want to know why she is doing it to me and no one else '_**did you ever think this attitude she has, there is a possiblity she could be doing it to others and not just you?'**_ ...she wouldn't do that _**'Oh lord are you getting jealous at the thought?!**_' just...fuck off _**'haha i make myself laugh'**_

The thought of Bella giving other people the same treatment made my stomach flip sickly and my blood to slightly boil. I prefer my Bella to focus this sexual game on me and no one else, she can beat them and be bitchy but not be sexual. No the sexual is for me.

_**'...Did i just call her 'My Bella' oh god get a grip on yourself Alice, your stating territory on something that isn't yours, i can't really picture he grinding up on old Teapot, can you?'**_And no the sickness has increased to a whole new level.

The min-clip running through my head of Teapot and Bella getting down and dirty ontop of her car was just eww. Me and her on the other hand...

-brr brr-

'Thank you, interuppt me just..thank you. You little robot's testicle' .Great probably a text from my husband, this is what i need. A stupid request. With gritted teeth i pull out my cell only to find a unknown number above the little envelope.

Curious i open it.

unknown number= You seem a little stressed, everything ok Miss Brandon?

What the hell?

I snap my head up to see all my students focused on their work, many sharing quiet words with their partners and Bella with her headphones in and scribbling away. She...no how could she?

Me= Who is this and how did you get my number?

I keep my cell on my lap and act as if i am scribbling down notes on my lesson plan and wait for the response. Thankfully i don't really have to hide it because of my rules.

Unknown number= You know who it is Miss Brandon. Don't play silly.

I don't know if i should be slightly freaked at her having my number,then again she's unpredictable.

Me= How did you get my number Bella.

Unknown number= I have my ways, don't worry i didnt go searching the phone books.

Me= And those ways are?

Unknown number= When we at my car, i called my cell on your phone while you was distracted by my awesomeness.

I think back and remember her hands around my hips but i didn't even notice where they actual trailed. The sneaky little...I chose not to put her name in my cell but to call her W.D instead. Wrong Desire seems perfect for her.

Me= So you stole my number, not very appropriate is it.

W.D= Well i couldn't exactly ask for it could i Miss Brandon?

Me= I would of prefered it.

W.D= Oh and you would of gave it if i asked? Not very professional is it ;)

Ok, that one little wink sent violent butterflies through me. Even though its just a small pixalated piece of art, it has a meaning to it. No snap out of it Alice, remain professional.

Me= No i would of told you where to go actually. Delete me number please.

Please don't delete it, please please don't delete. I sure as hell won't delete yours.

W.D= Hmm, no i dont think i will.

Cue the brassband playing a victory song.

W.D= I'm very stubborn so don't bother asking again. I decide i want something, i won't stop till i get it and once i've got it, i don't let it go.

I'm going to bite the bullet with her again and ask this. I think i know the reply before she even answers to be honest but if i don't ask again i'm going to combust.

Me= So what have you decided you want from me?

I push send with a shaky thumb and wait for her. I watch her as she pulls out her cell in full view. With nothing but a full poker face as she reads it. Her eyes lock with mine as she puts her cell away. My hand is gripping my cell tightly, if it was alive it would be blue and choking in my grip.

But nothing is sent, she didnt reply. She didn't send me nothing. Giving me nothing but a stare before returning to her work. AGAIN.

I hate this, i really REALLY fucking hate this. I am going to combust, i really am. I can see the headlines'

'FORKS HIGH TEACHER, BURSTS THROUGH SEXUAL MIND FUCK!'

Alright maybe it won't say that but in my version it would. I open my drawer and slam my cell in it. Banishing it from my sight to exile to the end of the school.

Ok Isabella Swan, you want to play games with me, then we play.

**A/N im uploading for my sister, she is on vacation and asked me to do it for her while she's away. She's sorry its short but will send me more through email. And sorry she's took so long.**


End file.
